


You chose the Rose Garden over Madison Square.

by Perfectdream



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Actor Luke, Assistant Michael, Australian Luke, Friends to Lovers, Gay actor, Hollywood life, Lies, M/M, luke is 20
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfectdream/pseuds/Perfectdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke le savait, c'était le prix à payer quand on était un acteur gay à Hollywood. Si on voulait s'en sortir et voir son nom sur les grands écrans, il fallait oublier tout le reste. Son passé, ses envies, sa personnalité, sa moralité et surtout, sa sexualité.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Et on repart. 
> 
> J'ai essayé de me restreindre mais j'ai cette idée en tête depuis plusieurs semaines et ma soeur m'a donné le déclic qu'il fallait pour écrire. 
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :)

Le studio de tournage ne ressemblait pour l'instant qu'à un grand entrepôt mal éclairé et surpeuplé. Dans chaque coin il y avait une personne avec un carnet à la main, ou des papiers, ou même un talkie-walkie. Luke soupira en s'avançant pas à pas. Il connaissait les lieux, connaissait les personnes qui l'entouraient et pourtant il avait l'impression de faire son premier jour de cours dans une nouvelle école. Il avait la boule au ventre, les mains moites. Il avait eu ce rôle, il avait été choisi pour ses talents d'acteur. Il avait mérité d'être ici alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait comme un tricheur d'avoir le droit de fouler ce sol à la place d'un autre ?!

Sa carrière commençait seulement à évoluer. Il pouvait enfin espérer tourner dans de grands films et non plus des séries télévisées que personne ne regardait mises à part les femmes d'un certain âge quand elles faisaient leur repassage. Il savait que son visage finement sculpté et ses grands yeux bleus lui donnaient un avantage sur beaucoup d'autres acteurs : il était le fantasme d'un grand nombre de femmes – et d'hommes, mais ce détail devait rester sous silence. Il ne pouvait attirer que les femmes. Il ne pouvait faire rêver que ces dernières. Et il ne devait désirer qu'elles. C'était un rôle comme un autre. Un sourire, un clin d'oeil et il touchait en général le jackpot.

 

«  **Hemmings**? », s'écria une voix bourrue, tirant Luke de ses rêveries mornes. Il leva la main, comme à l'école avant de l'abaisser rapidement. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

 

«  **C'est moi.**  », dit-il. Le réalisateur s'approcha de lui en faisant la moue.

 

«  **Je sais que c'est toi, abruti, je t'ai engagé. Je te demandais simplement ce que tu foutais debout sans rien faire ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas à la coiffure et au maquillage ?!  Aller, bouge toi !**  », aboya Lance, le réalisateur. Luke n'osait trop rien dire parce que sous ses airs de bull-dog il savait que Lance était bon, très bon même et qu'avec son aide il arriverait probablement à faire décoller sa carrière pour de bon.

 

«  **J'y vais.**  », marmonna Luke.

 

Il se rendit dans la caravane dédiée à la coiffure et au maquillage. Luke avait horreur de passer des heures à se faire appliquer des crèmes, des cosmétiques en tout genre pour qu'au final il ressemble exactement à la même chose sauf que sa peau ne brillait plus à la lumière des projecteurs. Au lieu d'avoir une peau en bonne santé, il avait une peau étouffée sous les produits pour qu'elle ressemble à une peau en bonne santé. Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait apprise durant ses courtes années d'expérience : à Hollywood ce qui compte ce ne sont que les apparences. Les femmes qui ont l'air mince et musclées. Les hommes qui ont l'air parfait et intelligent. Les jeunes qui donnaient l'impression d'être riches. C'était ce qui comptait : ce qu'on allait dire de vous. Tout avait son importance.

Alors Luke laissa Tracy, sa maquilleuse, le recouvrir de fond de teint, de bronzer et de blush pour qu'il ait l'air aussi jeune et baisable que possible. Elle appliqua de l'huile sur son torse et ses bras pour que ses muscles luisent à la lumière, donnant une impression de musculature plus développée qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. C'était une illusion d'optique, il le savait, mais le monde y croyait. C'était le plus important de l'histoire, que le public y croit.

 

«  **Tu peux passer à la coiffure, babe.**  », susurra Tracy de sa voix mielleuse et enjôleuse. Au début Luke avait eu du mal à se sentir à l'aise avec elle, ayant toujours la sensation qu'elle le draguait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre la femme de Tracy. Peu de gens le savaient, parce qu'à Hollywood seules les grandes actrices avaient le droit à une sexualité hors du commun, pas les petites maquilleuses. Et elle avait besoin de ce travail. Maintenant Luke lui parlait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le faisait avec n'importe qui d'autre, il se confiait à elle comme elle se confiait à lui. Luke se leva, l'embrassa sur le front puis s'assit dans le deuxième fauteuil, pour que Roger s'occupe de sa coiffure. Ce n'était que des tonnes de laques et de cires capillaires pour qu'il ait l'air de tout juste sortir de son lit. Roger passait ses mains dans ses mèches dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, pour refaire la même chose qu'au début jusqu'à ce qu'il émette un soupir de ravissement devant sa création. À ce moment seulement, Luke pouvait se lever et rejoindre le plateau. Deux heures pour ressembler à la même chose que tous les matins, sauf que maintenant il était visible. Il pouvait passer à la caméra parce qu'il était Luke Hemmings, l'acteur et non plus Luke, le jeune homme. C'était toute la différence. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

 

«  **Luke, sur tes marques !**  », aboya Lance. Luke se plaça sur les traces au sol qui le concernaient. Tracy accourut vers lui pour lui appliquer une énième couche de poudre. Quand il rentrait le soir il lui fallait un produit particulier pour retirer toutes ces couches de maquillage. C'était le côté de son métier qu'il détestait le plus. Enfin, presque.

 

«  **En place, bande de débiles !**  », cria Lance. Luke leva le regard pour apercevoir Maria, l'actrice qui allait lui donner la réplique durant tout le film. Il la connaissait, enfin tout du moins il connaissait sa réputation : elle couchait avec tous ses partenaires de travail. Il ne serait pas l'un d'entre eux. Il refusait d'être l'un d'entre eux. Il voulait aussi lui donner sa chance, il aurait détesté qu'elle ne s'en tienne qu'à sa réputation à lui.

 

Luke sourit et Maria se plaça devant lui. Son regard passa du jean bien coupé et presque moulant qu'il portait, remontant vers son torse huilé et habillé d'un débardeur noir avant de plonger dans ses yeux bleus à peine maquillés pour ne pas que la caméra ne le montre mais suffisamment pour que ses yeux paraissent encore plus bleus et perçants qu'ils ne l'étaient en temps normal. Apparemment elle écoutait les rumeurs. Tant pis pour elle.

 

«  **Silence, moteur et.... action !**  », annonça Lance.

 

La scène se déroula parfaitement, les décors étaient mis en place, les répliques fluides et passionnées. Le seul moment qui donna vraiment l'impression à Luke de travailler fut le baiser qu'il donna à Maria. Pas de langue ni de corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, mais c'était déjà trop.

 

Luke le savait, c'était le prix à payer quand on était un acteur gay à Hollywood. Si on voulait s'en sortir et voir son nom sur les grands écrans, il fallait oublier tout le reste. Son passé, ses envies, sa personnalité, sa moralité et surtout, sa sexualité.

 

Maintenant il était Luke Hemmings, le jeune acteur prodige qui emballait les femmes plus vite que son ombre. C'était tout. C'était lui.

 


	2. Chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas trop si ça vous plaît ou pas, ni même à quelle fréquence vous aimeriez les suites, sachez juste que cette histoire est déjà bien avancée et je pense qu'elle fera une petite quinzaine de chapitres. 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis et critiques, je les écoute avec attention :D
> 
> Bonne lecture.

«  **Je t'assure que tout va bien, Maman.**  », répéta Luke encore une fois, le téléphone coincé entre son épaule et son oreille tandis qu'il se préparait une tasse de café. Depuis qu'il avait son propre appartement sa mère s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui. Il faut dire qu'il avait changé de continent, de pays et qu'il n'était pas entouré des meilleures personnes possibles pour garder l'esprit sain. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas pu vouloir devenir joueur de football australien, ou maçon ou tout simplement garagiste ?! Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien accepter qu'il devienne sage-femme ou même strip-teaser. Au moins il n'aurait pas été aussi loin d'elle qu'il ne l'était maintenant.

Avec ses autres fils elle pouvait passer à l'improviste, leur déposer un plat cuisiné avec amour. Avec Luke elle pouvait seulement l'appeler de temps en temps, quand le décalage horaire et les heures de travail de son fils le lui permettaient. Ce n'était pas souvent. C'était de plus en plus rare. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter sa journée tous les jours aux alentours de dix-sept heures pour avoir la chance d'entendre la voix de son cadet. Elle travaillait, elle avait un mari, une vie sociale, un chien, deux autres enfants. Et le c?ur brisé. Elle faisait de son mieux. Il arrivait que Luke appelle aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, mais elle ne lui parlait pas longtemps parce qu'elle savait qu'il était vraiment tard chez lui et qu'il avait besoin de sommeil. Il n'y avait pas de jours de repos à Hollywood.

 

«  **Je sais.**  », soupira-t-elle, «  **c'est ce que tu me dis toutes les fois où nous nous parlons. Sauf que tu oublies que je t'ai mis au monde.**  »

 

«  **Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, M'man. Je vais bien, je te le promets.**  », dit-il. Sous les yeux il avait le script du film qu'il était en train de tourner. La scène à venir était la scène de sexe hétérosexuel, ce qu'il haïssait au plus haut point. Mais c'était ce qui payait son appartement, ses courses et sa voiture. Les femmes aimaient le voir à demi-nu au-dessus d'une autre femme. Tracy lui avait expliqué que ça leur donnait la douce illusion qu'elles auraient pu être à sa place. Que n'importe laquelle d'entre elles pouvait être cette femme qu'il aimait si passionnément, cette femme qu'il serrait si fort dans ses bras musclés.

Elles n'auraient pas pu l'être, aucune d'elles, mais il ne pouvait pas le dire. Ne pouvait pas l'être. Il était Luke Hemmings, il vivait en tant que Luke Hemmings, c'était les nouvelles règles du jeu et à Hollywood si on ne joue pas le jeu, on ne compte pas. Il voulait compter, il voulait réaliser son rêve.

 

«  **Prends ton petit-déjeuner. N'oublie pas de t'hydrater, Tracy a dû te dire que c'était le secret pour une belle peau. Ne les laisse pas gagner, d'accord ?**  » le sermonna Liz. Sans même la voir il imaginait déjà ses sourcil froncés et son air sévère qu'elle utilisait dans ses salles de classe. Un sourire tendre s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

 

«  **Je prends un petit-déjeuner équilibré tous les matins, je bois deux litres d'eau par jour, minimum, et je t'aime, d'accord ? Tu viens me voir durant les vacances ?**  », demanda-t-il. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il faisait des scènes de nu. On le payait plus cher s'il acceptait de montrer son corps, et cet argent lui permettait de faire venir ses parents et ses frères aussi souvent que possible. Il lui permettait aussi de rentrer chez lui entre deux films. C'était tout ce qui lui importait. Pour le moment il se pliait aux exigences jusqu'à être capable d'annoncer ses exigences personnelles. Un jour il serait capable de décider ce qu'il montrerait de son corps, ce qu'il montrerait de sa personnalité. Un jour il serait lui-même, il se l'était promis. Il fallait simplement qu'il soit patient.

 

«  **Bien sûr que je viens, chéri. Papa me rejoindra plus tard. Je peux rester un mois si tu veux.**  », proposa-t-elle. Elle le proposait pour Luke mais pour elle aussi. Rester un mois avec son fils permettrait peut-être de calmer ses angoisses nocturnes – et diurnes, soyons honnêtes. Elle pourrait s'assurer qu'il ne s'étiolait pas inutilement.

 

«  **Donne-moi les dates de Papa et je t'enverrai un billet dès demain matin. Ou sinon contacte Diane si tu préfères.**  », proposa Luke.

 

Diane était l'assistante de Luke. Il l'avait engagée quelques mois auparavant et elle faisait un travail sensationnel. Diane et Tracy étaient les deux seules personnes de sa nouvelle vie que sa mère connaissait et avec qui elle était en contact. C'était plus simple pour lui et pour elle qu'elle passe par Diane pour certains détails et certaines demandes. Elle appelait Diane quand elle avait besoin de savoir que son fils allait bien quand il n'avait pas répondu au téléphone durant plus de quatre jours d'affilée.

 

«  **J'en parlerais avec Diane, ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais là dans trois semaines. Tu auras terminé ton film ?**  », demanda-t-elle. Luke entendait la bouilloire au loin, les tasses qui s'entrechoquaient et la cuillère que sa mère déposa sans aucune délicatesse dans la tasse qu'elle venait de choisir. Probablement celle que Luke lui avait offerte.

 

«  **Si on tient les délais, oui. J'aurais peut-être commencé autre chose. J'attends toujours la réponse d'un réalisateur pour lequel j'ai passé une audition. C'est un second rôle mais c'est déjà bien. Et puis les acteurs principaux n'ont plus rien à prouver. Je pourrais me faire des contacts.**  », expliqua Luke. Son téléphone sonna à son oreille, lui annonçant un double appel. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'écran : c'était Diane. Elle laisserait un message ou rappellerait plus tard. Il était hors de question qu'il diminue son temps d'appel avec sa mère pour lui parler, malgré tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle.

 

Liz soupira.

 

«  **Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je t'entends parler de ton travail, je n'entends parler que de transactions, de prises de contact, de soirées et d'appels sans fin ?! Je ne t'entends jamais me raconter les joies de la vie d'acteur.**  », se plaint Liz entre deux gorgées de thé. Luke ferma les yeux. Diane appela de nouveau, il refusa encore une fois son appel. Que pouvait-il dire à sa mère ? Que les seules joies qu'il connaissait pour le moment étaient la satisfaction de gagner assez d'argent pour être indépendant. Et que sa vie se résumait principalement aux prises de contact et aux soirées pour se faire connaître.

 

«  **Tu verras quand tu viendras.**  », choisit-il de répondre à la place. Pas la peine d'inquiéter sa mère outre mesure.

 

«  **D'accord, mon chéri. Je vais te laisser dormir et m'occuper du dîner. Jack et Celeste viennent à la maison ce soir.**  », annonça Liz. Luke aurait aimé être là-bas, aurait aimé se joindre à eux pour le dîner, partager cette soirée avec sa famille. Aurait aimé pouvoir vivre de sa passion chez lui, en Australie. Son exil avait été la chose la plus difficile à faire de sa courte vie.

 

«  **A bientôt, M'man.**  », la salua Luke avant de raccrocher.

 

Les trois semaine suivantes Liz ne parla qu'avec Diane, Luke trop occupé à tourner ses scènes pour ne pas prendre de retard. Ils finirent en temps et en heure au soulagement de tout le monde et surtout à celui de Luke qui allait maintenant continuer sa vie et oublier que Maria existait. Oublier qu'il avait eu sa langue dans sa bouche. Oublier le goût de son gloss sirupeux. Oublier son corps contre le sien. Tirer un trait sur ce film.

Diane l'avait rappelé ce soir-là, lui apprenant qu'il avait été choisi pour le rôle secondaire et que le tournage commencerait juste après celui en cours. Luke n'avait donc pas pu aller récupérer sa mère à l'aéroport quand elle posa les pieds sur le sol américain. Luke avait demandé à Diane de s'en occuper et de ramener sa mère sur le plateau par la suite. En espérant que Liz ait pu dormir un minimum durant son vol. Il lui avait payé un billet première classe dans cette optique.

 

Entre deux scènes, Diane s'approcha de lui.

 

«  **Ta mère est bien arrivée. Elle est dans ta loge. Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'occupe bien d'elle.**  », annonça Diane tout en pianotant sur son téléphone. Elle gérait tellement de choses pour lui qu'il s'étonnait encore qu'elle semble si reposée et calme. Il lui sourit tendrement.

 

«  **Merci.**  », il allait dire plus avant d'être interrompu.

 

«  **Hemmings, en scène !**  »

 

Luke grimaça.

 

«  **Désolé, le devoir m'appelle.**  », dit-il avec un sourire contrit. Diane haussa les épaules en prenant un appel. Luke n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il avait beaucoup plus de travail depuis qu'il avait embauché Diane ou s'il ne s'était simplement jamais rendu compte de la quantité de travail qu'il abattait auparavant en dehors des plateaux. Maintenant il avait le luxe d'uniquement se concentrer sur son jeu d'acteur.

 

Liz était assise confortablement dans un fauteuil de sa loge quand il en poussa la porte. Elle était endormie, recroquevillée sur elle-même avec une couverture sur les genoux. Il s'avança et s'agenouilla devant elle.

 

«  **Maman ?**  », dit-il doucement tout en la secouant délicatement pour la réveiller en douceur. Il avait fini ses scènes pour aujourd'hui, ils pouvaient rentrer. Liz ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard. Un sourire tendre et chaleureux se dessina immédiatement sur ses lèvres quand elle croisa le regard de son fils. Sa main droite se posa sur la joue de Luke.

 

«  **Bonjour, mon chéri.**  »

 

«  **Bonsoir, M'man.**  »

 

On toqua à la porte, les interrompant. Luke leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant : un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et blancs, un piercing au sourcil et un tee-shirt assez cintré d'un groupe de rock. Luke haussa un sourcil.

 

«  **Désolé, je voulais simplement m'assurer que Liz allait bien.**  », expliqua le jeune homme. Liz se leva et vint le serrer dans ses bras sous le regard ahuri de Luke.

 

«  **Merci beaucoup, mon chéri. Tu t'es très bien occupé de moi. Je te présente mon fils, Luke.**  », dit Liz en désignant Luke de la main. Luke se leva et les rejoignit en deux enjambées. Il était plus grand que l'autre jeune homme d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres.

 

«  **Je sais. Luke Hemmings. Je suis Michael, Clifford. Je suis l'assistant de Monsieur Hamada.**  », expliqua le jeune homme, Michael. Luke lui serra la main.

 

«  **Je ne veux pas paraître impoli, mais il faudrait qu'on y aille, M'man.**  », annonça Luke après un dernier regard vers Michael. Liz serra la main du jeune homme une dernière fois dans la sienne.

 

«  **A bientôt, j'espère, Madame Hemmings.**  »

 

«  **Appelle-moi Liz, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis là pour quelques temps, on se recroisera.**  », répondit Liz. Michael quitta la pièce après un dernier signe de la main. Luke avait déjà récupéré ses affaires quand la porte se ferma. Ils prirent la voiture, papotant en se rendant à l'appartement de Luke. Liz s'extasia devant la cheminée présente dans le salon.

 

«  **J'ai en partie choisi l'appartement pour ça. Ça me rappelle la maison.**  », confia Luke. Il était si facile d'oublier qu'il n'avait que vingt ans, oublier qu'il y a peu il était encore un enfant, un adolescent. Qu'il y a peu il était encore dans les bras de sa mère à parler de ses rêves de réussite.

 

«  **Tu veux que j'allume un feu ?**  », proposa Liz. Luke préparait un repas rapide pour eux deux, qu'ils puissent se coucher rapidement, tous les deux exténués de leurs journées.

 

«  **On est en plein mois de juillet.**  », fit remarquer Luke. Liz haussa les épaules. En un regard, ils se répondirent. Luke plaça les assiettes sur la table tandis que Liz faisait rugir quelques flammes dans le foyer. Ils mangèrent assis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé en regardant le feu crépiter. C'était presque aussi bien qu'être à la maison.

 

«  **Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ici ?**  », demanda Liz. Luke crispa les mâchoires.

 

«  **Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça, M'man.**  », répondit Luke. Elle savait qu'il était homosexuel, l'avait toujours su et accepté. Liz se leva, déposa son assiette dans l'évier. Elle s'appuya au comptoir, son regard toujours posé sur son fils.

 

«  **C'est toujours facile. Il suffit d'être honnête et sincère.**  »

 

Luke savait qu'elle était contre cette règle comme quoi il fallait être hétérosexuel pour être un bon acteur, elle le lui avait dit un nombre incalculable de fois. Il le savait et il était d'accord. Mais il ne pouvait pas risquer sa carrière pour ça. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Il soupira et ne répondit pas.

 

«  **Tu viens avec moi demain ou tu veux que je te laisse la voiture pour aller te promener ? Je commence à sept heures du matin.**  », annonça Luke. Liz l'embrassa sur le front, attrapa sa valise et se dirigea vers le couloir. Elle s'arrêta pour répondre à son fils.

 

«  **Michael vient me chercher dans la matinée pour te rejoindre, ne t'inquiète pas.**  », expliqua-t-elle. Luke ne posa pas de questions, il ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi l'assistant du réalisateur venait chercher sa mère pour la déposer au studio. Il prit sa douche et se glissa dans son lit en laissant une simple idée traverser son esprit : il aurait aimé avoir un corps à serrer contre le sien.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


	3. Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je dois avouer que je suis assez fière de cette histoire. J'y ai pensé tellement longtemps que j'avance assez bien dans l'écriture et je pense la terminer cette semaine. 
> 
> J'espère en tout cas qu'elle vous plaît un minimum :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Ce rôle était intéressant dans le sens où, pour une fois, Luke pouvait donner la réplique et apparaître dans le champ de la caméra avec des vêtements sur le dos. Il savait que se dénuder était le prix à payer pour faire connaître son nom, il aurait simplement aimer être reconnu pour son talent et son visage et non pas pour son torse ou son fessier. Être arrêté dans la rue par des fans de son travail et non plus par des femmes qui prenaient comme excuse le fait de faire une photo avec pour le toucher là où personne n'aurait dû avoir le droit de mettre sa main mis à part son petit-ami. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Leur demander de reculer ? Leur apprendre les bonnes manières ? Ça aurait été hypocrite de sa part quand il était celui qui apparaissait torse nu – voire même totalement nu – dans la plupart de ses films.

 

Tracey appliquait avec attention une crème hydratante sur tout son visage en le fixant au fond des yeux.

 

«  **Tu sais bien que tu dois t'hydrater beaucoup plus qu'une personne lambda, Lukey.**  », le sermonna-t-elle. «  **Tu n'auras pas toujours la chance d'avoir vingt ans et ton joli minois est ce qui te permet de gagner de l'argent.**  », précisa-t-elle. Elle approcha une bouteille d'eau de sa main droite pour qu'il l'attrape dès qu'elle en aurait fini avec lui. Luke haussa les épaules.

 

«  **Je bois déjà deux litres par jour.**  »

 

«  **Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne suffisait pas. La lumière des projecteurs te fait transpirer et toute l'eau de ta peau s'évapore durant la journée. Deux litres sont suffisants quand ton corps et ta peau sont déjà normalement hydratés, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Il va falloir augmenter ta dose d'eau, chéri. », lui dit-elle de sa voix toujours aussi douce. Luke acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il savait qu'il devait sa carrière à son visage jeune et masculin. « Je te file aussi un tube de crème de nuit à appliquer TOUS les soirs. Et, Lukey, je saurais si jamais tu ne l'as pas fait, clair ?!**  », menaça-t-elle de son pinceau. Elle appliqua ensuite le fond de teint, s'assurant qu'aucune imperfection ne restait visible par la suite. Elle était douée pour son travail, Luke le savait.

 

«  **Oui, Maman.**  », répondit-il ironiquement en levant les yeux au ciel. Tracey lui frappa l'épaule avec tendresse.

 

«  **Sale gosse ! En parlant de Maman, Liz est bien arrivée ?**  », elle appliqua ensuite une poudre plus foncée pour faire les contours de son visage, marquant ses pommettes et creusant ses joues pour chasser le reste de courbes enfantines qu'il avait encore. Une des raisons pour laquelle il n'était pas souvent reconnu dans les rues de Los Angeles : il ressemblait au petit frère de Luke Hemmings une fois démaquillé et non plus au Luke Hemmings. C'était en un sens un soulagement.

 

«  **Oui, hier soir. Figure-toi que l'assistant du réalisateur va venir la chercher ce matin pour la déposer au studio !**  », s'exclama-t-il, se relevant sous l'émotion, recevant les poils du pinceau de Tracey dans la bouche. Il cracha par terre avec dégoût. «  **Dégueulasse.**  », marmonna-t-il tandis qu'elle reprenait son travail.

 

«  **Michael ? Il est adorable. Ça ne m'étonne même pas de sa part qu'il veuille lui être agréable.** », dit Tracey. Luke haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi est-ce que Tracey, qui restait dans la caravane de maquillage quasiment toute la journée, connaissait Michael et que lui n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui avant la veille au soir ?! Il soupçonnait Tracey d'écouter les ragots que pouvait raconter Roger avec beaucoup trop d'attention.

 

«  **Si tu le dis.**  », lâcha Luke, défaitiste. Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi Diane, Tracey et sa mère semblaient totalement sous le charme de Michael. Il ne voulait même pas y penser.

 

«  **Tu es fâché ?**  », demanda Tracey suite à son changement d'humeur. Comme elle avait fini de le maquiller, Luke haussa simplement les épaules et alla s'installer dans le fauteuil de Roger. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement le coiffeur, mais au moins avec lui il pouvait simplement écouter et non pas répondre à un interrogatoire.

 

«  **La nouvelle couleur à la mode pour cette saison est le roux.**  », annonça Roger en jouant avec les mèches rebelles de Luke, le regard beaucoup trop perçant pour être innocent. Luke lui donna un coup de pied dans les tibas.

 

«  **Jamais de la vie tu ne me teindras les cheveux en roux.**  », menaça Luke d'une voix grave et sérieuse. Roger grimaça.

 

«  **Tu me brises le coeur.**  », dit le coiffeur en posant sa main sur son coeur pour prouver ses dires. Luke haussa les épaules encore une fois.

 

«  **Je m'en fous. Tu me coiffes comme bon te sembles mais tu ne coupes ni ne colores mes cheveux, pigé ?!**  », annonça-t-il. Roger acquiesça. «  **D'ailleurs comment ça se fait que ce soit encore toi qui me coiffes sur ce film ? Je croyais que le personnel changeait en fonction des films.**  », demanda Luke. Roger déposa le flacon de laque avec humeur sur le comptoir devant le miroir.

 

«  **Le personnel ?! Le personnel ?! Non mais tu m'as pris pour une folle interchangeable ou quoi ?! Je te signale que je suis ton coiffeur attitré, donc où tu vas je vais. Le personnel !! Tu mériterais que je te rase le crâne pour la peine !**  », s'exclama Roger, effaçant une larme imaginaire du coin de son oeil. Malgré tous ses grands airs, Roger était hétérosexuel, même s'il aimait faire référence à lui-même en utilisant le mot 'folle'. Luke posa sa main sur la taille de Roger.

 

«  **Désolé, Rog'. Diane ne me dit pas tout. Je ne savais pas.**  », s'excusa Luke, sincèrement désolé d'avoir blessé le coiffeur. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis mais Luke l'appréciait assez pour ne pas vouloir froisser ses sentiments.

 

«  **Ton rôle n'est pas de savoir, tu dois seulement être beau et tourner des films sur lesquels des centaines de femmes, que dis-je, des milliers de femmes vont verser une larme, et plus si affinités.**  », déclara Roger en mettant la touche finale à sa création. Il vérifia sous tous les angles qu'aucune mèche ne dépassait. Il risquait son job si c'était le cas.

 

Luke rejoignit les autres acteurs. Chacun reçut les ordres pour la journée. Diane s'approcha de Luke rapidement avant que le tournage ne commence. Elle avait les cheveux tirés en arrière en un chignon élégant et portait un tailleur beige, son téléphone toujours à la main.

 

«  **Tu as ta pause vers midi. Tu as une heure et demi pour manger. Cet après-midi tu as une audition pour une publicité.**  », avant que Luke ne puisse répondre, elle leva la main. «  **Oui, je sais, tu ne veux pas faire de publicités, mais quand la marque Diesel appelle pour te proposer un spot publicitaire diffusé sur toutes les grandes chaînes nationales durant plusieurs mois, tu ravales tes à-priori et tu bouges ton joli cul jusqu'aux auditions, pigé ?!**  », lui dit-elle, levant les yeux de son téléphone suffisamment longtemps pour lui faire les gros yeux. C'était assez drôle à voir : une femme d'un mètre soixante qui, même perchée sur des talons de quinze centimètres, lui arrivait toujours en haut de la poitrine. Il aurait pu la porter sur une épaule sans soucis. Il sourit et hocha simplement la tête.

 

«  **Départ 14h**  », annonça-t-elle avant de s'éloigner. Luke avait pensé profiter de son après-midi de libre pour sortir avec sa mère mais apparemment il faudrait changer de programme.

 

Quand Luke poussa la porte de sa loge, Liz et Michael étaient assis dans le canapé, une tasse de thé à la main et discutant avec passion. Luke leur adressa un signe de la main. Liz se leva pour l'embrasser sur la joue et lui demander s'il allait bien. Luke les laissa continuer leurs échanges tandis qu'il retirait les couches de maquillage qu'il avait. Tracey lui avait annoncé qu'elle venait avec lui pour l'audition et qu'elle referait donc son maquillage sur place. Luke tendit une oreille attentive.

 

«  **Hollywood est l'endroit où il faut être si on veut réussir. C'est ici que les stars sont faites. C'est ici aussi que des carrières sont réduites en cendres. C'est comme ça et même si tout le monde en parler, personne ne change les choses. Il y a de tout ici, des réalisateurs, des acteurs, des cascadeurs, et j'en passe. Mais le métier le plus lucratif d'Hollywood est le mensonge. Personne ici n'est aussi sincère qu'ils le prétendent. Je pourrais te dire des secrets sur beaucoup de personnes ici et tu ne me croirais pas. Je ne m'abaisserais pas à ça. S'ils ont besoin de mentir pour s'en sortir, alors je leur souhaite de réussir.**  », déclara Michael à une Liz qui semblait boire chacune de ses paroles. Luke eut envie de vomir. Il nettoya son visage et appliqua la crème que Tracey lui avait donnée.

 

«  **Toi tu ne mens pas ?**  », demanda Liz. Luke aurait posé la même questions s'il avait eut recouvré l'usage de la parole. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Un malaise avait pris place dans sa gorge et son estomac. Il retira sa chemise collante de sueur en attendant la réponse de Michael.

 

«  **Je ne peux pas dire que je sois le plus honnête ici, mais je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas me laisser piéger dans une toile de mensonges dans laquelle je ne ferais que m'empêtrer si je tentais d'e sortir. Je ne cache pas qui je suis. Monsieur Hamada sait que je suis homosexuel, ça ne veut pas dire que je fais moins bien mon travail. Il sait qu'il peut compter sur moi. Je rêve aussi de percer dans la musique, en attendant j'ai ce job que j'aime beaucoup. Par contre, je ne renoncerais pas à ce que je veux et ce que je suis pour le garder. Si Monsieur Hamada me renvoie, tant pis, je tournerais la page. C'est que mon temps d'apprentissage sera terminé et je trouverais toujours autre chose. Je ne fais que payer les factures, je ne joue pas ma vie.**  », expliqua Michael avec patience et douceur à Liz qui avait attrapé sa main dans les siennes durant son monologue. Luke sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge à chaque nouveau mot prononcé. Il ouvrit la porte des toilettes et s'appuya à l'embrasure de la porte. Il refusait de vomir devant Michael.

 

«  **C'est bien pour toi.**  », dit Liz. Luke se reprit quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Diane.

 

«  **Bonjour, Mike. Liz, comment vas-tu ?**  », demanda-t-elle en s'approchant pour faire la bise à la mère de Luke. Elles échangèrent quelques civilités donnant ainsi le temps à Luke d'enfiler une chemise propre. Diane se tourna ensuite vers lui.

 

«  **Luke, je viens d'avoir le manager pour le spot publicitaire, normalement tu as le rôle, il voudrait simplement te voir pour quelques photos. Être sûr que tu rendes aussi bien sur les clichés que dans les spots. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il y aurait une publicité télévisée ainsi que de grandes affiches partout dans le pays. Pas de pression. On part vers 14h. Liz, tu te joins à nous ? On en a pour une heure ou deux et après vous serez libres.**  », dit-elle sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de prendre la paroles. Liz hocha simplement la tête.

 

«  **Très bien. Bon appétit, alors.**  », ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce. Michael se leva.

 

«  **Laissez-moi m'occuper de votre déjeuner. Vous avez des exigences particulières ?**  », demanda-t-il. Luke leva les yeux pour croiser son regard. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans le regard de Michael. Il ne regardait pas Luke comme un fan l'aurait, il n'avait pas non plus le regard morne de quelqu'un intéressé par la célébrité de Luke, il n'avait pas non plus le regard avide d'acteurs qui pensaient pouvoir bénéficier de la popularité de Luke pour décrocher un rôle. Michael le regardait comme un être humain à part entière duquel il n'attendait rien d'autre que la commande de son repas. Et Luke ne savait pas comment réagir. Il y a plusieurs années maintenant qu'il avait arrêté de se sentir comme un être humain. Comme une personne normale.

 

«  **Luke ?**  », demanda encore une fois Michael devant le manque de réaction du jeune homme. Luke secoua la tête.

 

«  **Oh, ce qu'il y a au menu me va très bien. Est-ce que tu …. est-ce que vous pourriez aussi me ramener deux bouteilles d'eau, s'il vous plaît.**  ». Michael le regarda avec surprise au vouvoiement qu'il venait d'employer mais ne fit qu'un sourire en coin avant de quitter la pièce. Liz s'approcha de Luke.

 

«  **Tu as l'air épuisé, chéri.**  », dit-elle. Luke l'embrassa sur le front.

 

«  **Non, je suis simplement démaquillé.**  », répondit-il par automatisme. Liz le frappa sur l'avant bras. Luke grimaça. «  **Je suis ta mère, idiot, je sais à quoi tu ressembles sans des tonnes de maquillage. Je t'ai mis au monde, je t'ai élevé et je t'ai soutenu sans que tu n'aies jamais eu besoin de te mettre du fond de teint et du blush. Quand je te dis que tu as mauvaise mine, je parle à mon fils et non pas à l'acteur, est-ce que c'est bien clair ?!**  », le sermonna-t-elle, un doigt levé devant le nez de Luke.

 

«  **Oui. Pardon.**  », souffla-t-il. Il la prit dans ses bras et la garde longtemps contre lui. Suffisamment longtemps pour que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau et que Michael n'entre avec un petit chariot.

 

«  **Salade César pour Madame avec un verre de vin rouge.**  », annonça-t-il en déposant le tout devant Liz, sur la table basse qui faisait face au canapé dans lequel elle prit place. Michael se tourna ensuite vers une cloche métallique. «  **Sushis pour Monsieur. Et deux bouteilles d'eau comme demandé.**  », dit-il en déposant cette fois l'assiette de Luke. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

 

«  **Je croyais que c'était Fajitas le menu d'aujourd'hui.**  », marmonna Luke. Il avait eu envie de sushis depuis quelques jours mais il n'avait jamais osé en faire la demande de peur de passer pour une diva. Michael haussa les épaules.

 

«  **Il y en avait de prêts et Liz m'a dit que tu aimais ça. Alors autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable, n'est-ce pas ? Bon appétit. Je dois rejoindre Monsieur Hamada. Luke. Liz, on se voit demain. Dix heures ça te va ou tu préfères que je passe te chercher plus tard dans la matinée ?**  », demanda-t-il, une main sur la poignée de la porte mais son regard toujours sur Liz, attendant patiemment sa réponse. Liz sourit tendrement.

 

«  **Dix heures c'est très bien, chéri, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.**  ».

 

«  **Très bien. Au revoir, alors.**  », annonça Michael en fermant la porte derrière lui. Luke s'assit devant son assiette de sushis et ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ni même pas quoi penser. Il y avait eu trop d'émotions en un trop court laps de temps, il ne savait plus quoi ressentir. Il se colla à sa mère et ils mangèrent en papotant de tout et de rien et surtout pas d'Hollywood.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


	4. Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai déjà presque fini d'écrire la fin de cette histoire. En un sens ça me peine parce que j'aime vraiment cette histoire mais en même temps j'ai encore tellement d'idées auxquelles me consacrer. 
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

«  **Penche la tête sur le côté, s'il te plaît.**  », demanda gentiment le photographe. Luke obéit. C'était la première fois qu'il se rendait à une audition privée. En général il arrivait vers six heures du matin et une centaine de personnes, au minimum, étaient déjà présentes pour faire la queue. Là, il n'y avait que lui. Liz était assise dans un coin, le regardant prendre la pause. Tracey se tenait juste derrière le photographe, son regard posé sur l'écran de l'ordinateur sur lequel apparaissaient les photos prises pour savoir quelles retouches elle pouvait faire sur le maquillage. Diane le surveillait d'un air absent, son téléphone à la main, discutant avec le manager. Il semblait ravi mais Luke avait appris à ne pas se fier aux sourires qu'on lui adressait. Ça ne voulait pas toujours dire qu'il avait remporté la partie.

 

«  **Une dernière. Mets-toi dos à moi, pose une main sur ta hanche gauche et tourne le regard vers l'objectif.**  », expliqua le photographe. Il expliquait si facilement que Luke visualisait facilement ce qu'on attendait de lui ce qui lui facilitait le travail.

 

«  **Très bien.**  », l'encouragea-t-il.

 

«  **Est-ce que vous avez besoin que je retouche son visage ou pas ?**  », demanda Tracey en apercevant une légère brillance sur le front de Luke. Ralf, le manager, s'approcha de l'écran.

 

«  **Non. On cherche un homme auquel nos clients peuvent s'apparenter. Naturel. C'est pour ça qu'on a choisit Luke. Avec tout le respect que je lui dois, il ne ressemble pas à une star d'Hollywood typique. Il y a quelque chose en toi, une flamme, un éclat de sauvagerie au fond des yeux qui change la donne. C'est ça qu'on cherche.**  », expliqua Ralf. Luke continuait de prendre la pose mais chaque parole faisait écho en lui. Il croisa le regard de Liz, un sourire aux lèvres. Dave, le photographe, continua d'enclencher le bouton de son appareil, capturant ces tendres moments entre une mère et son fils. Le visage de Luke était doux, ouvert et tendre. C'était ce qu'ils recherchaient pour leur nouvelle campagne. Ralf serra l'avant-bras de Diane, lui faisant comprendre que le contrat était pour eux. Elle hocha la tête mais ne dit rien.

Luke se changea rapidement, ne voulant pas laisser sa mère trop longtemps. Quand il passa la porte de la loge tout le monde était autour de l'écran de l'ordinateur à contempler les clichés. Liz l'aperçut du coin de l'oeil.

 

«  **Viens voir, mon chéri.**  », appela-t-elle accompagné d'un geste de la main. Luke s'approcha. Il put se voir, lui-même et non pas son alter-ego maquillé, poser bien droit, le regard sur le côté et un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Le cliché suivant le représentait de face, les mains sur les hanches, le regard fier et sauvage, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Il devait avouer qu'il aimait ces images. Il aimait la vision qu'on avait de lui.

 

«  **On tournera le spot la semaine prochaine, je verrais avec Diane pour les horaires. Ensuite on programmera le shooting photo. Merci beaucoup, Luke.**  », annonça Ralf en lui serrant la main. Il s'éloigna et revint avec deux coupes à la main. Une qu'il tendit à Liz et la deuxième qu'il tendit à Luke. Toutes les autres personnes présentes prirent une coupe à leurs tours.

 

«  **A la nouvelle égérie de la marque Diesel !**  », clama Ralf. Luke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait bien fait d'écouter Diane et d'accepter cette audition. Il était maintenant le nouveau visage de la marque. Liz et Tracey le regardait avec tellement de fierté. Ils finirent tous leurs coupes de champagne puis quittèrent les lieux. Tracey avait rendez-vous avec Zoé, sa femme, et Diane avait un rendez-vous professionnel qu'elle ne pouvait pas manquer. Luke et Liz restèrent donc seuls.

 

«  **Tu veux te promener un peu, découvrir la ville ?** », demanda Luke. Il était fatigué. Il n'avait pas suffisamment dormi la nuit précédente, il était levé depuis cinq heures et demie et il avait tourné des scènes toute la matinée avant de poser tout l'après-midi pour une audition. Il était sur les genoux. Mais sa mère était enfin là, avec lui, alors la fatigue ne comptait pas.

 

«  **Allons manger dans un endroit calme, et passer une soirée ensemble. Tu en dis quoi ? Je suis encore là un bon moment, on découvrira la ville à ce moment-là, d'accord ?**  », proposa Liz. Elle pouvait voir les cernes de son fils, ses yeux légèrement rouges. Elle pouvait voir aussi les bâillements contre lesquels il luttait depuis quelques heures. Luke hocha la tête.

 

«  **Tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier ?**  », demanda-t-il. Ils montèrent en voiture. La voiture que Luke venait de s'acheter. Ce n'était pas une voiture de luxe, ce n'était pas une voiture pour en mettre plein la vue, c'était une voiture pour savoir qu'il avait les moyens d'être un adulte.

 

«  **Michael m'a parlé d'un restaurant chinois pas loin de chez toi.**  », dit Liz et Luke retint un soupir. Est-ce que Michael était le messie ? Il en avait bien l'impression. Il prit la direction de son appartement.

 

«  **Si tu veux, oui.**  », concéda-t-il. Il avait envie de manger quelque chose d'asiatique aussi et il avait déjà mangé des sushis le midi.

 

«  **C'est un buffet mongole. À volonté. On pourra rentrer juste après. Je pourrais te masser le dos, si tu veux.**  », proposa-t-elle en le regardant avec un sourire taquin, sachant très bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Il rit.

 

«  **Très bien, M'man. Donne moi l'adresse.**  »

 

Ils se garèrent devant. Il semblait y avoir un grand nombre de clients ce qui était un bon signe pourtant Luke espérait vraiment que personne ne le reconnaîtrait. La serveuse les plaça dans une petite salle contenant six tables différentes et qui donnait sur le couloir menant au buffet. Luke se relaxa.

 

«  **Deux buffets à volonté ?**  », demanda la serveuse. Ils acquiescèrent. «  **Et en boisson ?**  ». Luke commanda une Corona et Liz un verre de vin blanc ainsi qu'un thé vert. «  **Pour le buffet, il y a des plats déjà préparés dans lesquels vous pouvez vous servir. Il y a aussi des ingrédients crus, que vous pouvez mélanger selon vos goûts. Vous emmenez ensuite votre assiette aux cuisiniers au fond de la salle. Ils prépareront vos plats selon vos envie. Vous choisissez la sauce, la cuisson, tout. Il vous donne un jeton numéroté que vous déposez sur votre table. Un serveur vous apportera votre plat quand il sera prêt.**  », expliqua-t-elle patiemment avec un sourire. Une fois qu'elle eut déposé leurs boissons et qu'elle eut quitté la salle, Liz et Luke se regardèrent.

 

«  **Wow.**  », dit Liz. «  **Michael avait raison, cet endroit est parfait.**  », Luke hocha la tête sans rien ajouter. Il prit son assiette et se leva.

 

«  **Tu viens ?**  », demanda-t-il quand il vit sa mère rester assise.

 

«  **J'arrive. Je vais appeler Papa. Vas-y, je te rejoins.**  », répondit-elle.

 

Luke s'approcha du buffet. Il y avait tellement de choix, tellement d'ingrédients appétissants qu'il ne savait pas quoi choisir. Il décida enfin de choisir différents poissons ainsi que des légumes accompagnés de nouilles sautées. Il s'approcha du cuisinier.

 

«  **Bonsoir, quelle cuisson ?**  », demanda le jeune homme brun en face de lui. Luke s'arrêta, son assiette en l'air. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de cuisiner des plats élaborés quand il rentrait chez lui à dix heures du soir.

 

«  **Oh, heu....**  », il commença puis s'interrompit. Ce n'était pas un rôle, il n'avait pas de répliques pré-écrites à réciter. C'était la vraie vie et il n'avait aucune idée de commencer cuire un poisson. Il haussa les épaules. Le cuisinier rit doucement.

 

«  **Laisse-moi voir ton assiette.**  », lui dit-il. Luke tendit son assiette. «  **Et si je te faisais revenir les poissons jusqu'à cuisson parfaite, un peu grillé pour le saumon, je fais ensuite revenir les nouilles sautées et les légumes et je t'en fait un plat. Hum ?**  ». Luke acquiesça. «  **Très bien.**  »

 

Luke prit son jeton et retourna à sa table. Liz était toujours assise, le téléphone posé devant elle et Michael assis à ses côtés. Elle aperçut Luke et lui sourit.

 

«  **Regarde qui j'ai croisé, par hasard.**  », annonça-t-elle avec joie. Luke sourit à Michael. «  **Il est venu prendre un plat à emporter alors je lui ai proposé de rester avec nous. J'ai bien fait, n'est-ce pas ?**  », demanda-t-elle. Elle semblait si heureuse que Luke n'eut pas le coeur de lui faire remarquer qu'ils devaient passer la soirée ensemble.

 

«  **Bien sûr.**  », Luke s'assit. Michael le regardait sans rien dire, essayant de déchiffrer son expression. Liz repoussa sa serviette et se leva, son assiette à la main.

 

«  **Papa doit me rappeler, si mon téléphone sonne, répond.**  », dit-elle puis elle sortit de la pièce, laissant Michael seul avec Luke. Ils se regardèrent, essayant de s'apprivoiser. Luke avait envie de... Il ne savait pas vraiment. Il déglutit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


	5. Chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fiction est terminée depuis une semaine, je pensais la poster au fur et à mesure, comme d'habitude, sauf que je me suis lancée dans un nouveau projet qui me tient spécialement à coeur et je préfère tout vous donner d'un coup :D
> 
> Désolée si ça fait trop de chapitres en une seule fois u_u
> 
> Bonne lecture :D

Luke ouvrit la bouche pour parler de la nourriture quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas encore son assiette étant donné que le cuisinier était encore en train de le faire cuire. Il réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'il aurait pu dire d'autre, demander d'autre. Il y avait une foule de sujets qui lui vinrent à l'esprit mais ils concernaient tous les studios de tournage et il refusait de parler de travail ce soir.

 

«  **Tu habites dans le quartier ?**  », demanda-t-il à la place. Michael, qui était en train de gratter la surface impeccable de la table, releva le regard vers lui. Ses yeux verts étaient presque translucides et Luke retint sa respiration.

 

«  **Ouais, juste au coin de la rue.**  », répondit Michael avec un geste vague dans la direction que Luke supposa être celle de son appartement. Il hocha la tête. Maintenant qu'il avait posé cette question, il se retrouvait sans savoir quoi demander d'autre.

 

«  **Liz m'a dit que tu avais été engagé pour la campagne de pub Diesel, félicitations.**  », le congratula Michael avec un grand sourire sincère aux lèvres. Si Luke l'avait pu il aurait couru au fond du restaurant pour étrangler sa mère. Même ses propres frères n'étaient pas encore au courant de la nouvelle que déjà Michael semblait tout en connaître. Est-ce qu'il avait envoûté sa mère ?! Lui avait-il jeté un sort ?! Luke grimaça un sourire du mieux qu'il put.

 

«  **Ouais. Cet après-midi.**  », glissa-t-il parce qu'il voulait paraître poli et maintenir la conversation tout en ne sachant pas quoi ajouter d'autre. Que devait-on dire à l'homme qui avait apparemment enchanté le c?ur de sa mère ? Et s'il s'en prenait à Luke après ?!

 

«  **C'est bien. C'est une bonne publicité. Après tout dépend de ce qu'ils te proposent mais au moins tu auras ton nom dans les grands magazines et ton visage dans le pays entier.**  », s'enthousiasma Michael. Luke dut admettre que sa réjouissance semblait sincère et honnête, mais peut-être que c'était les effets de ses pouvoirs qui commençaient à agir sur Luke. Encore une fois Luke dût se rappeler qu'il n'était pas dans un film et bien dans la vie réelle. Il soupira, jetant un regard vers la porte de salle pour voir s'il apercevait le serveur ou sa propre mère. Personne ne semblait décidé à venir le délivrer de l'emprise que Michael commençait à avoir sur lui.

 

«  **Tu habites par ici aussi, à ce que ta mère m'a dit.**  », enchaîna Michael, son regard toujours ancré à celui de Luke, comme suspendu à ses lèvres. Luke hocha la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que sa mère avait-elle eu besoin de raconter toute sa vie à cet étranger ?! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était assistant de réalisateur qu'il n'était pas dérangé. Même les postes les plus prestigieux cachaient des tarés. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à se méfier des beaux jeunes hommes aux yeux verts.

 

«  **Ouais. J'ai mon appartement à quelques rues d'ici.**  », Luke fit attention de ne pas faire de gestes de la main, au cas où Michael décidait de le suivre à la fin du repas. «  **Tu ne vas pas chercher à manger ?**  »

 

Michael secoua la tête négativement.

 

«  **Je ne vais pas te laisser seul. Je peux attendre que Liz revienne.**  », expliqua Michael dans un sourire et à cet instant Luke sut ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Il avait envie de se pencher et d'embrasser Michael. Il avait envie de Michael comme jamais encore il n'avait eu envie de quelqu'un depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds à Hollywood. Il fallait qu'il se raisonne. Il n'avait envie de l'embrasser que parce que Michael était le seul homosexuel qu'il connaissait. C'était tout. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec rien d'autre. Rien du tout.

 

«  **Merci.**  », souffla Luke. Il se demanda lui-même pour quoi est-ce qu'il remerciait le jeune homme mais abandonna rapidement l'idée de chercher. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Michael sourit. Un téléphone sonna et Michael avait répondu avant la deuxième sonnerie.

 

«  **Oui, Monsieur ?**  ». La suite ne furent que des 'hum' et des 'ha'. Luke se demanda comment est-ce qu'il pouvait communiquer uniquement avec ces sons. Peut-être que Luke devrait essayer quand il n'avait pas envie de faire l'effort de parler. «  **Très bien, Monsieur. A demain.**  », conclut Michael avant de raccrocher. «  **Désolé, c'était Monsieur Hamada. Je dois toujours répondre quand il appelle, il est assez anxieux.**  », expliqua Michael et Luke repensa à ce qu'il avait entendu plus tôt dans la journée. Quand Michael avait dit qu'il connaissait beaucoup de secrets sur les gens du milieu et Luke venait de découvrir son arme : son air innocent et sincère aurait pu donner envie à n'importe qui de raconter sa vie à ce jeune homme. La preuve, sa propre mère semblait déjà lui en avoir raconté beaucoup trop !

 

«  **Pas de soucis. Tu es consciencieux.**  », répondit Luke. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, c'était la seule chose qui lui était passée en tête. Ça et demander à Michael de rentrer avec lui. Ce qui était une mauvaise idée. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa mère seule dans ce restaurant.

 

«  **J'aime travailler pour Monsieur Hamada, il est gentil et juste. Il m'apprend pas mal de choses aussi même si je ne suis pas sûr de m'en servir un jour.**  », raconta Michael en riant, des fossettes se creusant dans ses joues. Luke était foutu.

 

«  **Je suis curieux, en quoi consiste ton travail d'assistant si tu as le temps de papoter avec ma mère toute la matinée?!**  », demanda Luke et son ton avait été beaucoup plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il voulait se sentir à l'aise avec Michael mais il n'y parvenait pas sans arriver à trouver pourquoi. Michael haussa les épaules.

 

«  **Ca varie. Quand il tourne un film je dois le réveiller le matin, lui préparer son petit-déjeuner et l'accompagner aux studios. Après, une fois qu'il est là-bas, j'ai quartier libre jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner à moins qu'il ne me le fasse savoir durant le trajet. Monsieur Hamada a ses habitudes et sa façon de faire, si je restais je serais dans ses pattes et ça ne serait bon ni pour lui ni pour moi. Je gère aussi ses rendez-vous, ses auditions, ses démarches et ses papiers administratifs. Je prends note de ses idées, de ses projets et je fais les démarches nécessaires. Je suis un peu comme une dame de compagnie en version masculine, quoi.**  », expliqua Michael avec humour et ce sempiternel sourire aux lèvres. Liz arriva à ce moment-là, les joues roses et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 

«  **Oh, vous ne croirez jamais ce qu'il vient de m'arriver !**  », s'exclama-t-elle. Luke se dit qu'à moins qu'elle ait rencontré Gandalf ou Jon Snow dans les cuisines, il serait à même de la croire. Mais il ne le dit pas. Sa mère ne connaîtrait probablement pas les deux hommes en question.

 

«  **Que t'est-il arrivé ?**  », s'empressa de demander Michael avec enthousiasme. Luke se retint de justesse de lui envoyer un coup de pied dans le tibia.

 

«  **Jin, un des cuisiniers, m'a permis de venir derrière les fourneaux avec lui pour me montrer comment préparer des nouilles sautées. J'ai hâte de pouvoir le faire goûter à Andy.**  », s'exclama-t-elle encore en jetant un coup d'oeil à son téléphone. Luke suivit son regard.

 

«  **Non, il n'a pas rappelé.**  », répondit-il sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de poser la question. Quand il eut fini sa phrase, le téléphone s'illumina avec une photo de son père. Liz porta immédiatement l'appareil à son oreille et quitta la pièce. Laissant Luke encore une fois seul avec Michael.

 

«  **Tu as l'air de beaucoup apprécier Monsieur Hamada.**  », commenta Luke, mal à l'aise et maladroit. Michael sourit. Ne faisait-il toujours que sourire ?! C'en était frustrant à force.

 

«  **C'est un peu comme partager la vie de mon grand-père.**  », dit Michael. Un serveur s'approcha pour déposer une copieuse assiette devant Luke. L'odeur lui donna l'eau à la bouche. Le serveur se pencha ensuite pour serrer la main de Michael.

 

«  **Bonsoir, Monsieur Michael. Vous venez prendre un plat à emporter ?**  », demanda-t-il. Michael lui serra la main en retour avec enthousiasme.

 

«  **Non, non, je me joins à des amis ce soir. Je vais aller dire bonjour à Kim tout à l'heure. Je finis ma conversation.**  », expliqua Michael. Le serveur le salua puis quitta la pièce. Apparemment Michael était un habitué de l'endroit. «  **Je viens toujours manger ici normalement.**  », dit Michael sans que Luke n'eut posé la question. «  **Quand j'ai débarqué à LA, je n'ai pas tenté de découvrir le quartier, j'ai vu l'enseigne lumineuse du haut de la rue et je suis venu manger là. Puis je suis revenu. Et finalement j'y ai mes habitudes.**  »

 

Luke hocha la tête.

 

«  **Tu as des frères et soeurs ? Une petite amie?**  », demanda Luke avant de se souvenir qu'il savait déjà que Michael était homosexuel. Trop tard.

 

«  **Nope. Fils unique. Et je suis gay. Donc pas de petite amie non plus. Avant que tu ne demandes, pas de petit-ami d'ailleurs.**  », répondit Michael, un éclat de taquinerie au fond des yeux. Luke sourit du mieux qu'il put.

 

«  **J'avais oublié, désolé.**  », marmonna-t-il. Il attrapa ses baguettes. «  **Tu en veux ?**  », proposa-t-il en indiquant son assiette. Il y avait assez pour deux. Michael secoua la tête.

 

«  **Je ne partage pas la nourriture dès le premier rendez-vous, désolé.**  », répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil et Luke manqua de s'étouffer avec le morceau de poisson qu'il venait de placer dans sa bouche. Michael rit. Liz les rejoignit, son téléphone à la main, au moment où la serveuse lui apporta son assiette. Michael se leva alors pour aller chercher son plat. Luke vida la moitié de sa bière dans l'espoir de libérer sa trachée.

 

«  **Tout va bien ?**  », demanda Liz, inquiète. Luke confirma que oui. «  **Papa t'embrasse. Il sera là la semaine prochaine.**  », Luke sourit radieusement cette fois-ci. Son père lui manquait. «  **Je vois que tu discutais avec Michael. Il est adorable, n'est-ce pas ?**  »

 

Luke émit un bruit, mélange entre un grognement et une approbation. Liz ne rajouta rien. Michael les rejoignit rapidement avec une assiette pleine. Ils mangèrent en papotant gaiement. Luke regardait sa mère et Michael échanger naturellement comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

 

Ils sortirent une fois qu'ils eurent payé. Michael avait proposé de les inviter mais Luke avait refusé. Ils marchèrent quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter.

 

«  **Je t'aurais bien proposé de venir à la maison, mais ce n'est pas chez moi**  », dit Liz. Son regard était posé sur Luke. Celui-ci crut qu'il allait la laisser dormir dans la rue. Elle n'aurait qu'à aller dormir chez Michael le Magnifique. Il ravala sa rancoeur en croisant le regard de Michael.

 

«  **Tu peux si tu veux.**  », dit Luke. Michael haussa une épaule.

 

«  **Jamais au premier rendez-vous, je t'ai dit.**  », dit Michael avec un clin d'oeil et Liz éclata de rire tandis que le visage de Luke se colora rapidement. «  **Je dois filer de toute façon, Monsieur Hamada m'attend assez tôt demain. D'ailleurs, Lukey, tu ne tournes pas durant les trois prochains jours. Il y a eu un soucis avec les décors donc tes scènes sont retardées.**  », annonça Michael. Il s'approcha de Liz et la serra dans ses bras. «  On s'appelle si tu veux qu'on aille boire un thé ensemble. ».

 

Liz sourit.

 

«  **Luke.**  », dit Michael et l'air autour d'eux s'épaissit d'une tension sur laquelle Luke refusa d'apposer un nom. Il hocha la tête. Michael posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

 

«  **A bientôt.**  », susurra Michael avant de s'éloigner. Luke le regarda jusqu'à ne plus être capable de distinguer sa silhouette.

 

«  **Il...**  », commença Liz. Luke posa une main sur sa bouche.

 

«  **Je ne veux rien entendre, M'man, ou je te promets que tu dors dehors.**  », grogna-t-il. Merde, Michael avait réussi : il était totalement envoûté. Son coeur battait toujours la chamade quand il se glissa entre ses draps et le visage de Michael était ancré au fond de ses yeux quand il s'endormit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


	6. Chapter 5.

Luke ouvrit les yeux quand le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il fronça les sourcils et un moment de panique le prit aux tripes. Son réveil avait dû avoir un problème, il était en retard et il allait se faire réduire en charpies quand il poserait le pied sur le plateau de tournage. Il sortit de son lit en courant tout en se disant qu'en temps normal Diane l'appelait s'il avait le malheur d'être en retard de quelques minutes.

Sa mère était debout dans la cuisine, une tasse de thé à la main et un sourire aux lèvres.

 

«  **Bonjour, mon chéri.**  », le salua-t-elle. Il s'arrêta, les mains sur les hanches.

 

«  **Oh, merde.**  », lâcha-t-il en commençant à se souvenir des événements de la veille. «  **Je suis en repos.** »

 

Liz hocha la tête en souriant. Luke posa ses mains à plat sur le comptoir qui séparait sa cuisine et son salon. Il soupira.

 

«  **Je ne sais même plus ce que ça fait d'avoir une journée de libre, et maintenant j'en ai trois.**  », rit-il, sans aucun humour, se rendant simplement compte de la tristesse de ses paroles. Liz s'approcha de lui avec une nouvelle tasse de thé qu'elle lui tendit. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

 

«  **Bonjour, M'man.**  », dit-il. Ils restèrent côte à côte, en silence. Luke parce qu'il profitait du fait de ne pas avoir de planning à suivre, et Liz parce qu'elle profitait de la présence de son fils. Elle ne pouvait rien dire, ne pouvait pas critiquer un mode de vie auquel elle ne connaissait rien. Elle constatait simplement que son fils n'avait pas d'amis, qu'il n'avait pas le temps ni même la liberté de sortir où bon lui semblait, quand bon lui semblait. Elle remarquait simplement qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de prix à payer que de gains dans cette histoire. Mais c'était le rêve de son fils. Il méritait une chance de se rendre compte si ça pouvait marcher ou pas. Il semblait que oui. Pour combien de temps encore ?!

 

«  **Et si on allait se promener ? Simplement pour profiter de la ville ?**  », proposa Luke quand il eut terminé sa dernière gorgée de café. Liz sourit doucement.

 

«  **Est-ce que tu le peux vraiment ?** », elle ne précisa pas sa pensée, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Le regard éclatant de Luke se voilà un instant avant de revenir à la normale.

 

«  **Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas ?**  », demanda-t-il, comme s'il n'avait pas compris. Liz n'ajouta rien. Si Luke voulait prétendre être un garçon normal le temps d'une journée, elle ne l'en empêcherait certainement pas.

 

Ils avaient choisi un quartier assez calme, pas trop éloigné de l'appartement pour y retourner au cas où. En bas de la longue avenue, il y avait la mer. Ils étaient Australiens, ils n'avaient pas envie de s'asseoir dans le sable pour regarder l'eau salée aller et venir. Même si c'était à l'autre bout de la planète, ils connaissaient ce phénomène. Ils avaient besoin de faire des choses normales, habituelles et quotidiennes. Ils marchèrent quelques heures, suivant les rues, les ruelles et les courbes. Ils voulaient se perdre, oublier qui ils étaient et ce qui avait de l'importance dans le monde extérieur. Liz avait son fils avec elle, uniquement son fils. Il n'appartenait plus à personne d'autre qu'elle. Il était son enfant, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle avait l'impression d'encore être sa mère. D'encore avoir des morceaux de lui. Elle attrapa sa main dans la sienne. Il lui jeta un regard tendre.

 

«  **Tu veux t'arrêter manger quelque part ?**  », demanda-t-il quand il fut plus de midi. Elle acquiesça. Un petit restaurant attira leur attention sur leur droite. Il y avait des bancs à l'extérieur ainsi que de grandes tables de bois blanches surmontées de nombreux parasols de toile. L'intérieur était propre et clair. Il y avait les mêmes tables que sur la terrasse, des bancs, de grandes chaises ornées de coussins. Il y avait des patères où accrocher son manteau, des tables pour enfants, des tableaux, et une carte du monde. Luke s'y sentit à l'aise. Ils prirent une table devant la fenêtre. Il y avait d'aures clients, mais personne qui ne sembla remarquer leur arrivée.

 

«  **Bonjour Madame, Monsieur.**  », les salua une serveuse habillée d'un tablier blanc ancien. Les volants qui ornaient le bas du tissu lui donnait un aspect élégant que Luke appréciait. Ils la saluèrent en retour. «  **Voulez-vous la carte ou préférez-vous commander le plat du jour ?**  », proposa-t-elle. Luke et Liz se consultèrent du regard.

 

«  **Quel est le plat du jour ?**  », demanda Luke. La serveuse sourit, un air chafouin au visage.

 

«  **Ca dépend. La cuisinière vient vous voir, vous pose deux questions et choisit votre plat en fonction. Vous laisserez vous tenter ?**  », expliqua-t-elle. Luke haussa les sourcils.

 

«  **Je vais me laisser tenter par le plat du jour, alors.**  », annonça Liz, un éclat joueur au fond des yeux. Si sa mère se prenait au jeu, alors lui aussi.

 

«  **Je vais prendre la même chose.**  »

 

«  **Deux plats du jour, très bien.**  », répéta la serveuse en repartant en sautillant.

 

Liz rit légèrement.

 

«  **Je sens que ce restaurant va me plaire.**  », dit-elle. Luke haussa les épaules. Il aimait l'idée d'un plat préparé pour chaque personne, il aimait beaucoup moins l'idée de répondre à des questions. Il ne savait pas encore quel genre de questions ce serait pourtant ses mains devenaient rapidement moites. Une femme plus âgée, les hanches pleines et le regard franc, s'approcha d'eux.

 

«  **Bonjour.**  », dit-elle.

 

«  **Bonjour.**  », répondit Luke. Liz hocha la tête.

 

Marnie, la cuisinière, les jaugea du regard durant plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

 

«  **Quelle couleur porte une femme heureuse ?**  », demanda-t-elle. Luke haussa les sourcils. Quel était ce genre de questions ?!

 

«  **Pêche ou blanc.**  », répondit Liz immédiatement, comme si la question lui semblait normale et naturelle. Luke ferma les yeux, visualisant sa mère. Il tenta de visualiser une autre femme, une femme heureuse, radieuse et souriante. Il vit Michael, derrière ses paupières, porter un tee-shirt bleu roi.

 

«  **Bleu.**  », marmonna-t-il. Marnie le regarda longuement, un sourire narquois aux lèvres et Luke voulut reprendre ses paroles et changer sa réponse. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées, n'est-ce pas ?!

 

«  **Diriez-vous que votre vie est parfaite ou que pour le moment vous êtes confrontés à des obstacles?",**  Liz prit le temps de réfléchir, pesant le pour et le contre de chaque réponse.

 

«  **Je suis confronté à des obstacles.**  », avoua Luke. Marnie hocha la tête. Elle déposa sa main sur son épaule.

 

«  **Mon garçon, ici c'est Hollywood, le jour où tout ira bien pour toi c'est qu'il sera trop tard et que le mal sera déjà fait. Ton plat arrive bientôt.**  », dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Liz.

 

«  **Ma vie est parfaite, malgré les obstacles.**  », répondit Liz. Marnie sourit grandement.

 

«  **Votre plat arrive.**  », lâcha-t-elle avant de retourner derrière ses fourneaux. Luke regarda sa mère, les yeux écarquillés.

 

«  **Tu as compris ce qu'il vient de se passer ?** », demanda-t-il. Liz haussa les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'avait pas compris mais elle ne cherchait pas non plus à comprendre. Elle était venue pour manger, pas pour autre chose. Luke, lui, voulait comprendre. On déposa leurs plats une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

 

«  **Linguinni all' pesto.**  », annonça la serveuse en déposant le plat de pâtes devant Luke. Sa bouche saliva à la vue des pâtes nageant dans la sauce verte. «  **Steak avec sa sauce au poivre, accompagné d'une fricassée de légumes verts.**  » dit-elle en déposant la deuxième assiette devant Liz. Elle leur sourit puis s'éloigna encore une fois. Ils mangèrent silencieusement, se reposant et profitant du calme du restaurant. Les clients murmuraient tous, nimbant le restaurant de discussions étouffées. La pièce était vivante mais elle n'était pas bruyante. Luke se leva pour payer ; il tenait à inviter sa mère.

 

Marnie était au comptoir, au niveau du tiroir-caisse. Il soupira légèrement.

 

«  **Approchez-vous.**  », dit-elle. Elle lui annonça le prix, papotant à propos de légumes de saison, de fromage à commander et de viande à faire mariner. Luke lui sourit poliment, sans savoir quoi répondre ni même quoi ajouter.

 

Elle lui rendit sa carte, son regard planté dans le sien.

 

«  **Appelez-le.**  », souffla-t-elle. Luke sentit son c?ur s'arrêter.

 

«  **Je vous demande pardon ?!**  », s'écria-t-il. Il déposa une main sur sa bouche, jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Marnie souriait toujours.

 

«  **Le jeune homme en bleu, faites quelque chose.**  », murmura-t-elle puis elle s'éloigna. Liz arriva, demandant à Luke s'il était prêt à partir. Il suivit sa mère en silence. Est-ce que Marnie lisait vraiment dans les pensées ?! Il sentit un frisson lui descendre le long du dos. Ils marchèrent encore quelques heures après ça, découvrant de nouvelles rues avant d'aller s'asseoir à la terrasse d'un café. Une jeune femme demanda un autographe à Luke et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il décida de rentrer.

 

«  **Je vais aller prendre un bain.**  », annonça Liz. Luke était assis sur le canapé, la tête dans le creux de ses mains. Il revit le visage de Marnie et son sourire taquin. C'était une sorcière, voilà le fin mot de l'histoire, décida-t-il. Il n'avait même pas le numéro de Michael... A vrai dire, si, il l'avait. C'était une des règles d'Hollywood : durant le tournage d'un film tout le monde devait pouvoir contacter tout le monde. Luke avait plusieurs feuilles sur lesquelles étaient les informations de contact de toute personne concernée par le tournage. Michael y compris. Il entendit sa mère chantonner en préparant son bain. Il tapa du pied au sol. Très bien ! Il allait appeler Michael et après il serait tranquille. Il farfouilla dans ses papiers jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

 

«  **Allô?**  », résonna la voix de Michael après trois sonneries. Luke se rendit compte que Michael était encore probablement au travail. Merde...

 

«  **Bonjour, c'est Luke. Hemmings.**  », bafouilla-t-il. Michael rit.

 

«  **Je sais. Ton numéro est enregistré dans mon téléphone depuis que tu as passé l'audition. Tu vas bien?**  », demanda Michael et Luke ne sut quoi répondre. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi.

 

«  **Oui. Je t'appelle parce que Marnie m'a dit de...**  », Luke s'interrompit. Il y eu un court silence avant que Michael ne parle.

 

«  **Marnie ?**  »

 

«  **Laisse tomber.**  », marmonna Luke. «  **Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir boire un café un de ces jours. Avec moi. Mais si tu es occupé c'est pas grave.**  », Michael rit encore une fois et Luke était bien heureux de ne pas lui faire face.

 

«  **Tu peux venir à la maison, si ça te dit.**  », proposa Michael. Le sang de Luke se glaça. Marnie avait bien monté son coup ! Sale sorcière...

 

«  **Michael, écoute, je ne suis pas....**  », commença-t-il.

 

«  **Gay, je sais.**  », dit Michael.

 

«  **Si, je suis gay.**  », confirma Luke avant de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue. Voilà, sa carrière venait de prendre fin. Michael allait appelé les journaux, vendre son histoire pour des milliers de dollars et Luke serait obligé de rentrer chez lui dans la honte et le déshonneur. «  **Je ne suis juste pas ouvertement gay.**  », s'entendit-il ajouter. Il ferma les yeux.

 

«  **Raison de plus pour se voir chez moi. Pas de paparazzi, pas de fans. Rien que toi et moi.**  », raisonna Michael. Luke déglutit.

 

«  **Quand?**  », croassa-t-il.

 

«  **Maintenant ?**  », proposa Michael. Luke réfléchit, pesa le pour et le contre. Marnie avait tort, Marnie n'avait aucun pouvoir sur lui, il pouvait aller prendre le café avec un ami sans qu'il ne se passe rien.

 

«  **J'arrive.**  », marmonna-t-il avant de raccrocher. Il expliqua à sa mère qu'il avait une course à faire puis il partit. Liz sourit. Il était temps qu'il parle à Michael.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


	7. Chapter 6.

Luke était debout dans le hall, le dos tourné vers la porte d'entrée, les mains crispées sur son jean. Michael était dans le salon, une main sur la hanche, un sourire en coin tirant ses lèvres vers le haut. Luke était entré depuis une dizaine de minutes et il n'avait toujours rien dit. Michael attendait patiemment qu'il se passe quelque chose.

 

«  **Tu veux boire quelque chose ?**  », proposa-t-il quand il se rendit compte que Luke n'allait rien dire du tout. Pas avant qu'on ne l'y invite en tout cas.

 

«  **Non, merci.**  », répondit Luke, son regard hagard et voilé. Il était mort de peur. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait peur, il n'était là que pour boire une boisson chaude avec un ami, alors pourquoi est-ce que son c?ur battait-il la chamade ?!

 

«  **Tu es venu jusqu'ici seulement pour ne rien boire. Allons dans la chambre, alors.**  », dit Michael. Luke ouvrit grand la bouche pour faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons, la pression qu'il y ressentait l'empêchait de respirer correctement.

 

«  **Quoi ?!**  », croassa-t-il. Marnie l'avait envoyé dans un piège. Cette sorcière !

 

«  **Si tu n'es pas venu pour un café, je suppose que tu es venu pour autre chose ?**  », demanda Michael maintenant assis sur le dossier de son canapé, les bras croisés, un sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux ancrés à ceux de Luke. Ce dernier secoua énergiquement la tête.

 

«  **Non. Non.**  », répéta Luke en espérant faire transparaître toutes ses pensées confuses dans ces quelques mots. Michael rit.

 

«  **Café, alors ?**  »

 

«  **Oui.**  », dit Luke.

 

Michael se rendit dans la cuisine de laquelle Luke pouvait entendre les bruits. Il fit un pas en avant, s'avançant dans le salon. Tout était propre et de bon goût. Si l'angoisse voulait bien se taire, Luke pourrait se sentir bien dans cet environnement. Il eut le courage de s'asseoir sur le canapé au moment où Michael revint dans le salon.

 

«  **Tiens.**  », dit Michael en lui tendit une tasse de café bien chaude. «  **Je t'ai fait un café au lait tout simple. Je ne savais pas si tu aimais les Latte ou les Moccas ou autre. Je peux te préparer autre chose si tu veux.**  », proposa Michael. Luke haussa son épaule droite.

 

«  **Tu comptes te rendre au café du coin pour tout ça ?!**  », demanda-t-il, reprenant doucement mais sûrement le dessus sur son angoisse.

 

«  **Ma vie n'a pas commencé uniquement quand je suis devenu assistant de Monsieur Hamada. Il a bien fallu que je vive avant ça. Je travaillais dans un café. J'en ai gardé un mal de dos chronique et le goût pour des boissons compliquées et avec un nom bourgeois.**  », dit Michael dans un sourire.

 

Luke ouvrit la bouche pour dire autre chose mais se retint. La seule chose qu'il pouvait imaginer était Michael avec un tablier ceint autour de ses hanches fines, ses cheveux dans les yeux tout en lui demandant qu'elle était sa commande. Il aurait été un client plus que régulier si Michael avait été le serveur du café du coin.

 

«  **Tu es étudiant ?**  », demanda Michael par la suite. Luke haussa les sourcils.

 

«  **Je suis acteur, tu le sais, non ?**  », répondit Luke, taquin. Michael éclata de rire.

 

«  **Ce n'est pas parce que tu es acteur que tu ne peux pas être quoique ce soit d'autre. Gay, étudiant, marié, philosophe, sculpteur. Un n'empêche absolument pas l'autre.**  », expliqua Michael, sa tasse de café posée à plat sur sa cuisse. Luke dut admettre que c'était une idée qui ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Il était acteur et pour lui tout avait commencé et prit fin à ce fait là.

 

«  **Tu es étudiant, toi ?**  », demanda Luke quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Michael sourit.

 

«  **Non. Je ne suis pas fait pour l'école et l'école n'est pas faite pour moi. Je suis musicien, j'essaie simplement de percer dans le milieu.**  »

 

Luke retint un cri d'exclamation. Il avait toujours été amoureux de la musique et des musiciens en particulier. C'était comme ça qu'il avait découvert sa sexualité : en fantasmant sur des chanteurs, batteurs et guitaristes. Leurs voix, leurs notes avaient rythmé sa vie et son adolescence. Imaginer Michael sur une scène était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû visualiser.

 

«  **Oh.**  », dit-il. C'était mieux qu'un cri. L'effet que Michael avait sur lui commençait à devenir ridicule. Mais il était heureux de lui. Il était venu chez Michael, avait bu un café avec lui en discutant et maintenant il pouvait repartir avec l'esprit tranquille. Il déposa sa tasse sur la table basse en verre, remarquant qu'il y avait des dessous de verre à disposition. Michael était un homme de bon goût.

 

«  **Dis-moi, Luke.**  », dit Michael en s'approchant de Luke un peu plus. Il y avait toujours de l'espace entre leurs cuisses mais plus beaucoup. Luke déglutit.

 

«  **Te dire quoi ?**  », coassa-t-il.

 

«  **La raison de ta venue. Non pas que ça ne me fasse pas plaisir. Je suis heureux que tu sois là. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi m'appeler ce soir ?**  », demanda Michael. Maintenant qu'il avait posé sa tasse, Luke ne savait plus quoi faire de ses mains. Il les tordit nerveusement.

 

«  **Je ne sais pas.**  », répondit Luke. Ses épaules s'abaissèrent. Michael haussa un sourcil.

 

«  **Tu ne sais pas ?**  », répéta-t-il, abasourdi. Luke se dit qu'il valait mieux lui raconter toute l'histoire, du début, maintenant qu'il était là. Bien sûr, il omettrait le fait que Marnie était une sorcière. Michael n'avait pas besoin de connaître ce détail-là. Il était déjà magicien lui-même, pas besoin de pouvoir supplémentaires sur le c?ur de Luke qui battait toujours la chamade quand il croisait le regard de Michael.

 

«  **Je suis allé dans un restaurant cet après-midi. La cuisinière prépare des plats en fonction de la réponse à deux questions. Elle m'a demandé quelle couleur porte une femme heureuse. En essayant de l'imaginer je n'ai vu que toi. Je n'en ai pas parlé, je n'ai rien dit. Quand je suis allé payer, elle m'a dit d'appeler le jeune homme auquel j'avais pensé. Je ne sais pas comment elle l'a su, ni même ce qu'elle voulait que je fasse. Je t'ai appelé et me voilà.**  », expliqua Luke, son regard baissé sur ses mains, n'osant pas croiser le regard de l'autre jeune homme. De peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire ou ce que Michael pourrait lire sur son visage.

 

«  **Te voilà.**  », répéta Michael.

 

Le silence emplit la pièce. Luke sentit la tension s'épaissir autour d'eux. Il savait ce qu'il était en train de se jouer. Il savait ce qu'il verrait s'il levait les yeux. Il croiserait le regard avide de Michael, miroir du sien. Il y verrait l'envie et le défi. Il y verrait l'imploration de Michael de se laisser aller. Il avait tellement envie de se tourner vers Michael, de glisser sa main dans sa nuque et l'attirer vers lui. Il secoua la tête pour en chasser ces idées.

 

«  **Luke...**  », souffla Michael sans changer de place. Luke sentit un frisson descendre le long de son dos. Il ferma les yeux.

 

«  **Michael, s'il te plait.**  », répondit Luke. Il inspira profondément mais la seule chose qu'il put sentir fut le parfum de Michael. Cette odeur musquée et masculine qui lui rappelait l'autre soir au restaurant, quand Michael était assis en face de lui. Tout tournait dans son esprit. La voix de Michael, son odeur, son rire, sa gentillesse. Son regard franc et sincère qui semblait voir au delà du rôle de Luke.

 

Michael s'approcha. Sa main se posa sur l'avant-bras de Luke, couvrant sa peau de chair de poule.

 

«  **Demande-moi d'arrêter, Luke. Dis-moi que tu ne ressens pas la même chose et on oubliera tout ça. Je te jure que ça ne changera rien. Ni entre nous, ni pour ta carrière. Dis-moi, Luke.**  », supplia Michael d'une voix douce et basse. Son souffle touchait le cou de Luke, faisant palpiter son coeur encore plus fort. Luke inspira longuement puis expira tout aussi longuement.

 

«  **Michael.**  », murmura Luke. Il essaya de penser à sa mère, à Marnie, à toute sa vie qui dépendait du fait qu'il devait oublier sa sexualité. Il essaya de se souvenir des raisons pour lesquelles rien ne pouvait se passer entre eux. Tout était flou, sans aucune substance. Il ne pouvait plus se souvenir de rien. Il se pencha en avant, sa bouche sur celle de Michael. Il ne devait pas, ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il soupira de bonheur quand la langue de Michael toucha la sienne. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de laisser sa sexualité être réelle. Il ne pouvait pas embrasser Michael. Et pourtant il noua ses bras autour du cou de Michael. Il se laissa allonger sur le canapé, le corps du jeune homme au-dessus du sien lui rappelant ce qu'il devrait abandonner s'il laissait les choses aller trop loin.

 

«  **Luke.**  », gémit Michael.

 

Un panneau lumineux s'alluma dans l'esprit de Luke. Il vit le regard réprobateur que lui lancerait sa mère si elle savait ce qu'il était en train de faire pendant qu'elle prenait son bain. Il glissa sa main sous le tee-shirt de Michael. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

 

Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter non plus. Il avait envie de Michael. Comme un affamé. Ils s'embrassèrent encore de longues minutes, leurs mains découvrant le corps de l'autre. Une fois nus, Luke ouvrit les yeux.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce que nous faisons, Michael ?**  », demanda-t-il. Michael avait la respiration haletante, son regard était ancré aux lèvres rougies de Michael.

 

«  **L'amour.**  », souffla Michael. C'était tout ce que Luke avait besoin d'entendre pour se laisser aller. Michael avait raison. Ils firent l'amour. Plus rien n'avait eu d'importance que le corps de Michael contre le sien. Plus rien n'avait été assez important pour l'empêcher de recevoir Michael en lui.

 

«  **Tu vas bien ?**  », demanda Michael, allongé sur Luke quand ils eurent terminé. Luke respira leurs odeurs mêlées.

 

«  **Oui.**  », souffla-t-il. Il embrassa Michael doucement, ses doigts jouant dans ses cheveux humides. «  **Je devrais probablement rentrer.**  », ajouta-t-il. Michael sourit. Son index redessinait les traits du visage de Luke avec douceur.

 

«  **Tu devrais, en effet. Ou alors nous pouvons aller chercher ta mère et lui faire découvrir la côte californienne. Nous pourrions aller voir le coucher de soleil. Il y a un restaurant, en dehors de LA, où la terrasse donne sur la plage, face au coucher du soleil. Tu veux ?**  », proposa Michael. Luke savait qu'il aurait dû dire non, il savait qu'il aurait dû se sauver aussi rapidement que possible. Il acquiesça pourtant. Ils allèrent récupérer après avoir pris une douche ensemble. Ils roulèrent dans les rires et la bonne humeur avant d'arriver au restaurant. Michael discuta avec l'homme à la réception qui leur adressa un sourire avant de les placer.

 

«  **La meilleure table de la maison, Messieurs, Dames.**  », annonça l'homme en se retirant. Michael haussa simplement les épaules à la question muette de Luke. Il sourit. Le fait que Michael ait son pied lié à celui de Luke sous la table ne voulait rien dire. Marnie n'avait pas eu raison. Cette sorcière n'avait eu aucun poids dans la décision de Luke et dans les événements qui suivirent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


	8. Chapter 7.

Michael venait de déposer Liz et Luke devant l'appartement de ce dernier. Il n'y avait eu ni baiser, ni caresse ni regard particulier. Ils savaient l'un et l'autre qu'ils en parleraient quand ils seraient seuls ou par téléphone. Pas devant Liz. Michael agita la main puis s'éloigna.

 

«  **Je suis contente pour toi.**  », dit Liz quand Luke eut déverrouillé sa porte d'entrée. Il fronça les sourcils, posa sa clé sur le meuble à sa droite puis se tourna vers sa mère.

 

«  **Pour moi ?**  », questionna-t-il. Liz sourit.

 

«  **Toi et Michael.**  », ajouta-t-elle et Luke crut qu'il allait s'étouffer avec sa salive qu'il venait d'avaler de travers. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ?! Est-ce qu'elle aussi avait des dons de divination ?! N'était-il entouré que de gens surnaturels ?! Il inspira profondément pour essayer de ne pas laisser la panique le submerger. Sa mère savait qu'il était gay donc ce n'était pas vraiment un problème en soi. Mais si elle arrivait à s'en rendre compte après uniquement quelques heures alors toutes les personnes sur les lieux de tournage s'en rendrait compte également. Il était foutu... Il sentit une main sur son épaule.

 

«  **Ce n'est rien, Luke.**  », souffla-t-elle, indulgente. Il inspira encore une fois. «  **On ne prends pas sa douche chez un ami sans avoir une bonne raison d'en prendre une.**  », fit-elle remarquer avec justesse. Luke hocha la tête. Il avait omis ce détail. Il aurait pu ne pas prendre de douche, simplement se passer un gant sur le corps. Mais l'idée d'avoir le corps de Michael contre le sien sous le jet d'eau chaude avait été trop tentante pour lutter. Il soupira.

 

«  **Il n'y a pas vraiment quoique ce soit entre nous. C'était juste... un dérapage.**  », dit-il. «  **Tu veux boire quelque chose ?**  », lâcha-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Liz le suivit en fronçant les sourcils.

 

«  **Un thé. Comment ça, un dérapage ?**  », demanda-t-elle et Luke aurait aimé que sa mère le connaisse moins bien en cet instant. Elle savait toujours quand il essayait de prendre du recul parce qu'il savait qu'il était trop impliqué dans une histoire. Luke marmonna dans son coin, couvert par le bruit de la bouilloire. Il déposa deux tasses devant lui, y glissa les sachets de thé puis se tourna vers sa mère.

 

«  **Un dérapage, dans le sens où ça ne se reproduira pas.**  », dit-il, son ton aussi sûr et sévère qu'il en était capable. Liz haussa un sourcil. Elle connaissait son fils par coeur.

 

«  **Parce que tu n'en as pas envie ou parce qu'il ne le veut pas?**  », si le regard qu'elle avait vu sur le visage de Michael était un quelconque indice, elle connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question mais elle voulait que ce soit Luke qui le lui dise. Il grogna.

 

«  **Parce qu'on ne peut pas. Il est assistant et moi je suis acteur. Oh, et puis merde. Il n'y aura pas de suite, c'est tout. Tu veux du sucre dans ton thé ?**  », il posa la question simplement pour changer le sujet de conversation parce qu'il savait très bien comment sa mère buvait son thé.

 

«  **Lait et miel.**  », lui rappela-t-elle. Il le lui prépara sans rien ajouter. Ils burent, appuyés côté à côté contre le plan de travail. Liz avait beaucoup de choses à dire à son fils, de choses aussi visibles que tout le monde pouvait les voir, sauf Luke. Luke avait beaucoup de choses à taire, de choses aussi notables que sa mère l'avait remarqué en à peine quelques heures. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus l'odeur ni le corps de Michael contre lui il se rendait compte de tout ce qu'il avait à perdre. Il avait tout laissé tomber dans sa vie pour cette chance de réaliser son rêve. Michael ne pouvait pas avoir de pouvoir sur lui. Il refusait de tout laisser tomber pour un garçon aux yeux verts qui semblait connaître toutes ses faiblesses avant même que lui-même ne les connaisse.

 

«  **Il a le droit à une chance, Luke. Tout comme toi.**  », souffla Liz. Elle l'embrassa sur le front puis sortit de la pièce. Luke resta avec lui-même, le visage de Michael au fond des yeux. Il revoyait son sourire, ses yeux sombres quand ils avaient fait l'amour. Luke se souvenait de tous leurs mouvements, leurs souffles en harmonie. Luke se souvenait aussi de ce sentiment de liberté, de soulagement qu'il avait ressenti à laisser Michael le posséder. Pour une fois il avait été celui qu'il était vraiment et il était saoul de ce sentiment. Aussi doué qu'il était pour arborer des masques et déclamer des répliques qui n'étaient pas les siennes, il commençait à comprendre que le prix à payer était peut-être trop élevé.

 

Son téléphone sonna.

 

«  _Appelle-moi._  », demandait Michael. Luke ne réfléchit pas, il composa le numéro et porta le combiné à son oreille.

 

«  **Tu vas bien ?**  », dit Michael dès qu'il eut décroché. Pas de 'Allô ?', ni rien d'autre, comme s'il avait pu sentir la crise de panique qui se préparait en Luke à distance. Sûrement ses pouvoirs magiques nota Luke.

 

«  **Ma mère sait pour nous. Enfin ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous.**  », répondit Luke. Michael rit. Est-ce qu'il arrêtait de rire de temps en temps ?! Puis Luke se rappela d'un moment où Michael n'avait pas ri... Et il aurait préféré ne pas y penser.

 

«  **C'est obligé, Luke. La discrétion c'est pas ton truc.** », dit Michael, un sourire audible dans le ton de sa voix.

 

«  **La discrétion ce n'est pas MON truc ?! Non mais tu rigoles là ?! Qui a mis son pied contre le mien au restaurant, qui m'a caressé le bras à un moment ?! Qui a manqué de m'embrasser pour le dessert ?!**  », s'écria Luke, outré et en colère. Michael semblait ne pas comprendre ce qu'il y avait en jeu. Pire, il semblait s'en moquer.

 

«  **Qui a posé sa main sur ma cuisse quand je conduisais ? Qui s'est collé contre moi pour lire mon menu des desserts alors qu'il en avait un dans les mains ? Qui m'a demandé si je voulais monter ?**  », répliqua Michael immédiatement et à cet instant Luke revit les scènes de leur dîner au restaurant. Il s'était senti libre alors il avait agi comme tel.

 

«  **Merde.**  », souffla Luke.

 

«  **Tu veux que je vienne ?**  », proposa Michael, touché par le désarroi de son ami. Celui qu'il voulait appeler son ami.

 

«  **Non.**  », cracha Luke, avant de se calmer, les doigts pinçant l'arrête de son nez. «  **Viens.**  », supplia-t-il par la suite. Tant qu'à être faible, autant l'être jusqu'au bout avant de se reprendre par la suite. Il avait besoin de sentir Michael contre lui encore une fois avant de tirer un trait définitif sur leur histoire. Il lui donna l'adresse et attendit patiemment que la sonnette résonne. Il ouvrit la porte rapidement, s'assurant qu'ils n'avaient pas réveillé Liz.

 

«  **Tu es là.**  », murmura Luke en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Michael.

 

«  **Je suis là.**  », répondit ce dernier en nouant les siens autour de la taille de l'autre jeune homme. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en se berçant lentement jusqu'à ce que Luke se sente capable de respirer sans hurler sous la panique. L'odeur de Michael y était pour beaucoup. Encore une histoire de magie, il en était sûr.

 

«  **Viens.**  », dit Michael. Il prit la main de Luke dans la sienne et le guida vers le couloir, découvrant chaque pièce en poussant la porte. Quand il découvrit la salle de bain, il y entra, Luke à sa suite. Il se pencha et régla l'eau avant de faire couler un bain.

 

«  **Déshabille-toi.**  », dit-il à Luke.

 

Luke ouvrit de grands yeux, les bras croisés sur son torse comme pour camoufler son corps.

 

«  **Quoi ?!**  », coassa-t-il. Michael leva les yeux au ciel.

 

«  **J'ai pris ma douche avec toi tout à l'heure, il n'y a rien que je n'ai pas déjà vu. Allez, déshabille-toi.**  », répéta-t-il, sa main sous le robinet pour vérifier que l'eau était assez chaude mais pas trop chaude non plus. Luke retira son tee-shirt, puis son jean. Il hésita avant de retirer son boxer par la suite. Une fois totalement nu, il resta debout au milieu de la salle de bain, son regard ancré à celui de Michael qui ne fixait que son visage en retour. Michael se releva, posa une main sur sa ceinture et la défit.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**  », demanda Luke, apeuré tout en étant excité. Il voulait ce que Michael voulait bien lui donner.

 

«  **Je viens dans le bain avec toi. Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais jouer au Scrabble en t'attendant, si ?**  », demanda Michael avec un sourire chafouin que Luke aimait autant qu'il le détestait. Luke secoua négativement la tête. Pour être honnête il n'avait tout simplement pas réfléchi, à rien du tout. Quand Michael fut nu il entra dans le bain, coupa l'eau puis tendit la main à Luke.

 

«  **Viens.**  », souffla-t-il. Luke n'hésita qu'une demie-seconde. Il se glissa contre le corps de Michael, son dos contre son torse. Michael noua ses bras autour de sa taille. «  **Tu vois, tout va bien.**  »

 

Luke appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de l'autre jeune homme et il ferma les yeux.

 

«  **Ca va trop vite.**  », fit remarquer Luke. Michael haussa les épaules. L'eau chaude et la présence de Michael détendaient les muscles de Luke qui se laissa bercer par la respiration régulière de Michael. Il avait la sensation d'être à sa place dans ses bras. Mais ça c'était sans compter sur tout ce qu'il avait à perdre s'il n'était plus le fantasme préféré de la gente féminine.

 

«  **Ca ne va trop vite que si décides que ça va trop vite. Moi j'ai flashé sur toi le jour où tu as passé ton audition.**  », confia Michael, un sourire aux lèvres. Son éternel sourire aux lèvres, serait plus juste.

 

«  **Tu étais là ?**  », demanda Luke, se tournant pour croiser le regard de Michael qui l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche.

 

«  **Oui. Tu n'as pas fait attention à moi mais moi j'ai fait attention à toi. Ton regard, ta posture, ta voix, ton allure. Tout a fait écho en moi. Je ne savais pas si j'allais te revoir alors j'ai mis de côté ton existence. Après je t'ai vu sur le tournage mais tu ne m'as pas vu. Alors j'ai cru que je n'avais pas ma chance. Quand tu es venu chez moi, j'ai pensé que tu avais simplement besoin de parler ou alors que tu voulais avoir plus de temps à l'écran et que tu venais le mendier à l'assistant pour ne pas devoir affronter le réalisateur. Certains le tentent. Mais tu avais envie de moi, Luke. Au moins autant que j'avais envie de toi alors je ne vois pas en quoi ce que nous avons fait peut être considéré comme trop rapide.**  », déclara Michael, sa voix toujours douce et régulière. Luke se tourna, ses jambes de chaque côté des hanches de Michael, ses yeux dans les siens et ses bras autour de ses épaules.

 

«  **Tu as raison. J'avais envie de toi. J'en ai toujours envie.**  », lâcha-t-il avant d'embrasser Michael avec passion et abandon. Il avait beau faire de son mieux, il n'était pas capable de se débattre, de se souvenir des raisons pour lesquelles il ne pouvait pas avoir Michael. Alors il l'aurait tant qu'il le pourrait. Ils firent l'amour, aussi silencieusement que possible pour ne pas réveiller Liz. Au moment de partir, Luke supplia Michael de rester dormir avec lui.

 

«  **Ce ne serait pas aller trop vite ?**  », demanda Michael. Luke, appuyé au chambranle de la porte de sa chambre en boxer haussa les épaules.

 

« **Peut-être. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance.**  », répondit-il et Michael sourit en le rejoignant. Luke ne l'avait pas dit à voix haute mais le reste de sa pensée était 'pour le moment'. ' Ca n'a pas d'importance pour le moment'. Demain serait un autre jour.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


	9. Chapter 8.

Luke se réveilla au moment où Michael sortit de son lit dès que le soleil fut levé. Il se tourna vers l'endroit où le corps chaud était encore allongé quelques instants auparavant. Il laissa sa main toucher la chaleur des draps, se confortant dans l'idée qu'ils avaient fait l'amour la nuit précédente. Il avait besoin de savoir que ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble était réel parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être gay, ne pouvait pas être attiré par Michael. Sauf que cette nuit avait été une parenthèse. Il avait aimé Michael avec tout son corps et toute son âme. Il lui avait donné tout ce qu'il avait à donner. Mais maintenant il ne le pouvait plus. Il était un acteur, il se devait d'être hétérosexuel.

 

«  **Où tu vas ?**  », marmonna-t-il encore à demi endormi. Michael se recoucha sur lui, totalement nu. Luke ferma les yeux au toucher de sa peau nue contre la sienne. Ils étaient couchés l'un sur l'autre et les images de la veille étaient en train de tourner en boucle dans l'esprit de Luke. Repousser Michael c'était abandonner une partie de lui. C'était accepter de laisser mourir cette partie de lui qui croyait à l'amour et à l'égalité. Admettre qu'il ne pouvait être gay c'était tirer un trait sur ses croyances que le monde était juste. Il ne l'était pas. Parce qu'être une femme, homosexuel, transgenre, différent, etc... c'était comme avoir une étoile jaune sur sa chemise. Il y a des gens qui vous aident, bien entendu. Sauf que la plupart sont là parce qu'ils cherchent ou attendent quelque chose. Il y en a aussi qui attendent simplement de vous voir vous étaler pour leur plus grand plaisir.

 

«  **Au travail.**  », murmura Michael. Il inspira l'odeur de Luke à plein poumons. Luke noua ses cuisses autour des hanches de Michael, ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il ne dit rien, n'ajouta rien. Il avait besoin de s'accrocher à ce qu'il lui restait de Michael avant que cette histoire ne prenne fin. «  **Luke...**  », souffla Michael avec douceur. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre les mots de Luke pour comprendre le mal-être qu'il subissait pour le moment. Luke ferma les yeux. Il couina ce qui se devait d'être une réponse. Sans rouvrir les yeux il chercha la bouche de son amant, liant leurs lèvres et leurs langues dans un baiser affamé et désespéré. Michael glissa ses mains sur les hanches de Luke pour rapprocher son bassin du sien. Un baiser en entraîna un autre et leurs mains parcoururent le corps de l'autre à la recherche d'un trésor ou d'une réponse. Ou simplement d'une raison de tenir bon.

 

«  **Michael...**  », gémit Luke. À cet instant il ne pensait pas à sa mère qui risquait de les entendre. Il pensait uniquement au corps de Michael contre le sien. «  **Reste, reste..**  », supplia-t-il dans la brume de son esprit. Il avait besoin du poids de Michael pour ne pas perdre pied.

 

«  **Luke, calme-toi.**  », souffla Michael. Il essayait de ne pas s'emballer mais il avait envie de Luke autant que ce dernier avait envie de lui. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre que d'accepter cette faiblesse passagère ?! Leurs sexes étaient en érection et leurs corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. «  **Luke...**  », dit encore Michael avant de lâcher prise. Luke lui caressa la joue en croisant son regard.

 

«  **S'il te plaît.**  », le supplia Luke. Il n'expliqua pas ce qu'il ressentait pourtant Michael sembla le comprendre. Il appuya de tout son corps contre lui, ses mains dans le bas de son dos. Il attrapa un préservatif et du lubrifiant. Il était en retard, Monsieur Hamada allait l'attendre et peut-être même le houspiller mais il ne pouvait pas partir. Il avait besoin de ce que Luke allait lui donner. Il avait besoin d'être celui à qui Luke s'offrait.

 

«  **Regarde-moi.**  », ordonna Michael en pénétrant Luke. Leurs regards se croisèrent et plus rien n'eut d'importance. Ni Hollywood, ni Liz qui devait probablement les entendre, ni Monsieur Hamada qui attendait Michael, ni Maria, ni Diane, ni personne. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Il n'y avait plus que leurs corps unis et leurs bouches se frôlant. Luke fit de son mieux pour ne pas détourner le regard quand le plaisir se fit plus grand. Dans les yeux de Michael il y avait tellement de choses : de la tendresse, de l'inquiétude, de la passion, les flammes de l'envie... et tout au fond, là où Luke ne voulait pas voir il y avait de l'amour. Michael ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Cela changerait toute la donne et Luke n'était pas prêt à abandonner son rêve. Pour qui que ce soit. Pas même pour Michael.

 

«  **Regarde-moi.**  », répéta Michael. Il porta sa main droite sur la joue de Luke pour qu'il ne puisse pas détourner le regard du sien. Il avait besoin que Luke sache même s'il ne se sentait pas la force de le prononcer.

 

«  **Je ne peux pas.**  », souffla Luke. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Michael devenir important pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire son coming-out dans le monde dans lequel il travaillait. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner son rêve.

 

Il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de Michael.

 

«  **Regarde-moi. Reste avec moi.** », demanda encore une fois Michael, ses coups de reins tendres et passionnés. Luke garda les yeux ouverts, ses mains crispées sur les épaules de son amant. «  **Reste avec moi.**  », murmura Michael, ses lèvres caressant la peau du cou de Luke dans sa phrase. Il ne lui demandait pas de rester au lit avec lui. C'était beaucoup plus que ça. Beaucoup trop pour Luke. Il embrassa Michael quand il sentit son orgasme sur le point d'éclater. Ils se regardèrent toujours quand ils éjaculèrent et Luke ne put retenir une larme de rouler sur sa joue. Michael ne demanda rien. Il avait déjà compris. Il déposa sa bouche sur celle de Luke. Il se retira.

 

«  **Un jour tu me laisseras peut-être ma chance.** », murmura-t-il en sortant du lit, totalement nu. Dans le haut de son dos et sur ses épaules Luke put voir les traces de ses ongles. Il avait marqué Michael. À cet instant il comprit ce besoin qu'avaient certaines femmes d'avoir un enfant de l'homme qu'elles aimaient. Il aurait aimé avoir avec lui une partie de Michael à tout jamais. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les bras entourant son ventre désespérément vide. Tout avait existé. Tout était vrai. Mais il n'avait aucune trace de leurs étreintes. Michael venait de partir avec cette partie de Luke qui ne pourrait jamais voir le jour. Il venait de perdre une partie de lui-même. Les larmes se firent plus abondantes alors il remonta la couette sous son menton et se laissa aller à sa peine.

 

Sa mère le trouva dans la même position, couinant son chagrin sans cesse. Elle s'approcha de lui. Elle ne posa aucune question parce qu'elle savait déjà. Elle avait su quand elle avait vu le regard de son fils se poser sur Michael dans la loge le jour de son arrivée. Elle s'assit à côté de son fils, caressa ses cheveux tendrement.

 

«  **Tu as tort, Luke. Tu ne t'en rends pas encore compte mais tu as tort. Tu peux tout avoir. Je ne sais pas qui t'as convaincu que c'était le cas mais c'est faux. C'est à toi de te battre pour l'avoir. Ne laisse personne te dire que tu ne peux pas tout avoir. Tu le peux. Il suffit de le décider.**  », murmura-t-elle en caressant son cuir chevelu doucement tout en admirant la vue de la fenêtre de la chambre de son fils. D'un point de vue extérieur il avait une vie parfaite : grand appartement à Los Angeles, de l'argent, une voiture, un métier qu'il aimait. Mais elle était une mère et elle savait que ce n'était pas ça le bonheur. Peu importe ce que son fils pouvait croire. Elle posa son regard sur lui. Il était triste, épuisé, malheureux et solitaire. Et ça ne valait pas la peine de vivre tout ça simplement pour un rêve. Son fils était vide. Tout ce qu'il gagnait, amassait ne comblerait jamais le vide qu'il y avait au fond de lui. Michael était l'incarnation d'un avenir possible. Elle soupira en imaginant la douleur de son enfant à voir partir cet avenir et cet homme.

 

Un nouveau sanglot s'échappa de la bouche de Luke et Liz sentit son coeur se briser un peu plus. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle n'avait plus de pouvoirs. Elle était une simple mère qui pouvait uniquement consoler et ramasser les morceaux brisés de celui qu'elle avait mis au monde. Même s'il faisait une erreur elle ne pouvait que le soutenir dans ses choix. Elle resta à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que les sanglots ne l'emmènent dans un sommeil agité.

 

Les jours qui suivirent furent gris et monotones et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le soleil ou bien même la météo. Il restait encore deux jours de repos à Luke et il les passa dans son lit ou bien lové contre sa mère dans le canapé. Ils ne sortirent qu'une seule fois pour faire les courses et remplir le réfrigérateur. Luke se fit arrêter par deux femmes qui lui demandèrent une photo. Il refusa aussi poliment qu'il le put et leur signa un autographe à la place. Il les entendit l'insulter quand il commença à s'éloigner. En temps normal il n'y aurait pas prêté attention ou aurait simplement fait abstraction de leurs paroles. Sauf que cette fois son coeur souffrait et il ne put donc pas effacer leurs mots.

 

«  **Il n'est pas si beau que ça au final. De près il semble vieux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde ne fait que parler de lui. Il n'a rien de particulier.**  », dirent-elles. Luke savait qu'elles parlaient comme ça uniquement parce qu'il avait refusé de poser avec elles – et pour elles. Il le savait mais leurs mots étaient des flèches dans son flanc déjà blessé. Il aurait voulu se blottir contre Michael.

 

Merde. Michael ne faisait plus partie de sa vie.

 

Tout avait été si vite. Ils avaient été une comète. Leur histoire avait été courte, magnifique et luminescente. Mais elle était terminée. Luke redeviendrait bientôt l'acteur le plus hétérosexuel d'Hollywood et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse y faire. Le dernier soir avant de retourner sur le plateau de tournage il aurait pu jurer sentir Michael en lui. Il sentait encore ses joues mal rasées contre les siennes, ses mains sur ses hanches, ses cuisses entre ses jambes. Il alla s'allonger sur le canapé.

 

Liz le réveilla avec une tasse de café tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

 

«  **Tracey va avoir du travail aujourd'hui**  », fit-elle remarquer, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Luke s'assit, les coudes sur les genoux. Il soupira.

 

«  **J'ai pas très bien dormi.**  », dit-il. Sa mère pouvait le voir à ses cernes et au fait qu'il avait dormi dans le canapé.

 

«  **Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dormi ici ?**  », demanda-t-elle par curiosité. Luke haussa les épaules.

 

«  **Les draps avaient son odeur et je n'en avais pas de propres.**  », avoua-t-il d'une voix triste et pathétique. Liz soupira.

 

«  **Tu vas être en retard.**  »

 

Il but son café puis s'habilla rapidement. Liz le regarda partir avec une boule dans la gorge. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre que les choses s'arrangent.

 

Luke tenta de dormir dans le taxi qui le conduisit au studio de tournage. Il avait laissé sa voiture à sa mère. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à la caravane de maquillage dans laquelle Tracey l'attendait avec impatience.

 

«  **Oh, merde.**  », dit-elle avant même de lui faire la bise. Elle le fit asseoir pour hydrater sa peau. «  **Tu ne ressembles à rien.**  », annonça-t-elle. Elle sortit un fond de teint beaucoup plus couvrant que d'habitude ainsi que de l'anti-cernes et du concealer. «  **Je vais me ruiner avec toi si tu continues comme ça.**  ». Luke l'écoutait parler sans vraiment prêter attention à tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire. «  **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**  », demanda-t-elle, une ride d'inquiétude entre les sourcils. Il haussa les épaules. Il ne voulait parler de Michael avec personne. Même s'il savait que Tracey était une personne de confiance il ne voulait pas lui en parler. Ses souvenirs étaient comme son enfant. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait. La seule trace du passage éphémère de Michael dans sa vie. Il ne voulait donner la chance à personne de l'abîmer ou de l'altérer.

 

«  **Tu viens à la maison ce soir ?**  », proposa-t-elle. Ils dînaient ensemble assez régulièrement. Lui, Tracey et Zoé, sa femme.

 

«  **Maman est à la maison.**  », fit-il remarquer. Même sa voix semblait exténuée. Rauque et grave.

 

«  **Je n'ai jamais précisé que les mères n'étaient pas les bienvenues chez nous. Tu sais bien que Zoé meurt d'envie de la rencontrer.**  », répondit-elle, son sourire aux lèvres comme toujours. Luke regardait dans le miroir son visage reprendre vie sous les doigts magiques de son amie.

 

«  **Je lui en parlerais ce midi.**  »

 

La discussion prit fin après cette phrase. Tracey le laissa partir après encore quelques retouches et Roger travailla dans le silence. Luke aurait pu l'embrasser de reconnaissance. Quand il fut en place pour tourner ses scènes, Luke sentit le regard de Michael sur lui mais il ne se tourna pas. Il était là pour travailler. Les heures passèrent rapidement, entre scènes et retouches de maquillage.

 

Il était dans sa loge, au téléphone avec sa mère quand Diane entra dans la pièce avec fracas.

 

«  **Il ne te reste que demain sur ce tournage si tout se passe bien. Il va falloir que tu signes ton contrat pour la campagne de pub pour Diesel. Il me faut aussi ton avis sur le prochain film que tu aimerais tourner. Monsieur Hamada a émis une idée tout à l'heure. C'est à toi de me dire ce que tu en penses.**  », annonça-t-elle, son regard ancré sur son téléphone et son sac à main posé à ses pieds. Luke raccrocha.

 

«  **Quoi ?**  », demanda-t-il. Diane leva le visage vers lui.

 

«  **Mon dieu, que t'est-il arrivé ?!**  », s'exclama-t-elle en faisant un signe vers son visage. Luke grogna.

 

«  **Est-ce que tout le monde peut me foutre la paix avec ma tête ?! J'ai mal dormi, ça arrive à tout le monde.**  », cria-t-il sans parler à personne en particulier. Diane reporta son attention sur son téléphone de nouveau.

 

«  **Sauf que tu es acteur, tu as des devoirs envers ton employeur.**  », fit-elle remarquer sans aucune méchanceté. «  **Je disais donc qu'il faut que tu signes le contrat pour la campagne de pub Diesel et que tu décides de ton prochain film. Monsieur Hamada a une proposition à te faire.**  », répéta-t-elle.

 

«  **Je t'emmerde. J'emmerde tout le monde. Si ma gueule ne vous plaît pas, vous allez vous faire foutre.** », grogna-t-il encore une fois. Diane ne releva pas. Elle avait l'habitude des accès d'humeur de son patron. «  **Pour le projet de Monsieur Hamada, je suis intéressé. Il s'agit de quoi ?**  »

 

Elle porta son téléphone à son oreille pour un court appel avant de lui répondre.

 

«  **Il faut voir avec son assistant. Je n'ai pas eu le droit de jeter un oeil au scénario. Michael t'attend dans la loge de Monsieur Hamada. Vous pourrez discuter du projet. Surtout tiens-moi au courant si tu décides de le choisir.**  », dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

 

«  **Prendre quoi ?** », demanda-t-il rapidement, son c?ur battant la chamade à l'idée de prendre Michael. Mais Diane ne parlait probablement pas de ça...

 

«  **Le film, Luke. Si tu décides de t'investir dans ce film, dis-le moi. Je reviendrais pour le contrat Diesel.**  », dit-elle. Elle ferma la porte et sortit.

 

Il se rendit dans la loge du réalisateur et toqua avec hésitation. Avec de la chance Monsieur Hamada serait lui aussi présent, comme ça Luke n'aurait pas à être seul avec Michael. Il poussa la porte et croisa immédiatement le regard vert émeraude de Michael. Il serra les poings en entrant.

 

«  **Bonjour, Luke.**  », le salua Michael. Luke lui adressa simplement un signe de la tête.

 

«  **Je suppose que Diane t'a parlé du nouveau film de Monsieur Hamada.**  », Luke acquiesça. «  **Je n'en connais pas encore tous les tenants et les aboutissants mais de ce que j'ai compris il voudrait que tu sois l'acteur principal de son film. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois intéressé par l'idée par contre.**  », dit-il et Luke devait se concentrer au maximum pour ne pas s'approcher de Michael pour toucher son visage.

 

«  **Pourquoi ça ?**  », demanda-t-il. Sa voix sortait difficilement de sa gorge serrée. Michael fronça les sourcils.

 

«  **Diane ne t'a pas dit ?**  »

 

«  **Dit quoi ?!**  », demanda encore une fois Luke. Michael laissa un silence entre eux.

 

«  **Il faudrait que tu joues un homosexuel.**  »

 

Luke ne se souvenait pas de la suite de la discussion. Il était retourné sur le plateau pour finir sa journée. Il était rentré en taxi. Il avait pris un bain relaxant avant d'aller dîner chez Tracey et Zoé avec sa mère. Toute la soirée ne fut qu'un épais brouillard dans son esprit. La phrase de Michael tournait en boucle dans ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait pas jouer un homosexuel. Mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas refuser un rôle principal pour Monsieur Hamada. Il se coucha dans son lit, l'odeur de Michael emplissant ses narines. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


	10. Chapter 9.

Luke était assis, les jambes croisées et les mains sous ses cuisses tandis que Monsieur Hamada terminait les notes qu'il était en train de prendre. Michael venait de quitter la pièce et Luke tentait tant bien que mal de calmer les battements de son c?ur. Quand l'assistant était venu le chercher après qu'il ait eu tourné sa dernière scène il avait cru qu'il aurait droit à une scène de la part de Michael, lui expliquant pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble. Sauf que Michael l'avait conduit à la loge de Monsieur Hamada puis était parti. Pas de scènes, pas de supplications ni de déclarations. Luke ne savait pas s'il se sentait soulagé ou bien déçu. Monsieur Hamada ferma son ordinateur d'un geste sec puis se tourna vers Luke.

 

«  **Monsieur Hemmings.**  », le salua-t-il d'un signe de la tête. Luke lui serra la main. «  **J'ai demandé à Michael de vous faire venir pour que nous puissions discuter ensemble de mon nouveau projet.**  », expliqua-t-il. Luke hocha la tête, la gorge trop sèche pour formuler la moindre parole.

 

«  **Je ne sais pas ce que Michael vous a dit ou pas dit. Je vais donc vous présenter le projet moi-même. Faites comme si vous ne saviez rien.**  », demanda l'homme âgé et Luke aurait aimé lui répondre qu'il avait déjà tout oublié de sa discussion avec Michael mis à part un détail qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas jouer un homosexuel. Parce que même s'il était hétérosexuel les gens se poseraient la question. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

 

«  **J'avais pensé baser mon histoire durant l'époque victorienne mais j'ai dû changer d'idée. Il y a trop d'obstacles pour bien développer mon histoire à cette époque là. Trop de manières et d'étiquette. Mon jeune homme serait donc un jeune étranger arrivant aux Etats-Unis pour ses études. Je n'ai pas encore décidé son origine mais si vous acceptez le rôle je peux faire de lui un jeune australien. Comme bon vous semble.**  », Luke hochait la tête à un rythme régulier. Il était heureux d'être bon acteur comme ça Monsieur Hamada ne se rendrait pas compte de son malaise et la nausée qui se faisait de plus en plus présente à chaque phrase prononcée.

 

«  **Je veux qu'il soit conscient de sa sexualité sans qu'il n'ait aucune raison d'en avoir honte. Sa famille l'accepte et le soutient. Je ne veux pas du cliché du jeune homme gay grandissant dans une famille homophobe. Je sais que ça existe et j'en suis le premier désolé. Je veux simplement montrer un cheminement différent, vous comprenez ?!**  », demanda Monsieur Hamada en regardant Luke au fond des yeux, comme s'il savait ce qu'il se passait au fond du jeune homme.

 

«  **Oui.**  », croassa Luke. C'était tout ce qu'il était capable de dire.

 

«  **Très bien.**  », dit Monsieur Hamada en jetant un coup d'oeil à ses notes. «  **Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la raison pour laquelle il ne veut avouer son homosexualité mais je trouverais rapidement. Je pensais lui faire rencontrer un homme libre et homosexuel assumé. Pour qu'il apprenne de quelqu'un d'autre ce qu'il n'a pas été capable de comprendre par lui-même. Mon idée est encore un peu sommaire, je l'avoue. Je voulais simplement en parler avec vous. Michael m'a dit que vous ne seriez probablement pas à l'aise avec ce rôle. Je préférais en parler avec vous. Ce n'est qu'un rôle. C'est ce que j'ai dit à Michael, mais ce garçon ne m'écoute jamais. Qu'en pensez-vous, alors ?**  », demanda-t-il en croisant les mains sur son bureau et Luke aurait aimé pouvoir s'enfuir. Il avait envie de répondre qu'il voulait ce rôle mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvais pas jouer un homosexuel. Ça aurait été un suicide pour sa carrière. Il inspira profondément.

 

«  **Vous avez besoin d'une réponse immédiate ?**  », souffla-t-il. Il avait besoin de sortir de là. Besoin de temps. Besoin de respirer.

 

«  **Non, non. Bien entendu vous avez encore le temps d'y réfléchir.**  », concéda Monsieur Hamada avec son perpétuel sourire bienveillant. Il se leva et fit le tour de son bureau. «  **Je ne veux pas vous mettre à la porte, je dois retourner travailler. Appelez-moi si vous avez des questions ou appelez Michael, il est apte à vous répondre. Au-revoir.**  », ils se serrèrent la main puis Monsieur Hamada sortit de la pièce. Luke posa ses mains à plat sur le bureau, la tête pendante entre ses épaules. Il inspirait et expirait calmement pour chasser la panique de son corps. Il allait vomir.

 

«  **Tout va bien ?**  », demanda Michael qui avait dû entrer sans que Luke ne l'entende. Ce dernier ferma les yeux plus fort encore. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Michael, ni même lui adresser la parole. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Il attendit que Michael se soit rendu au fond de la salle pour récupérer un dossier pour sortir en courant. Sans aucune réponse, sans aucun regard en arrière. Il adressa un signe de la main à Tracey avant de sortir des studios en courant. Il poussa la porte de son appartement avec soulagement. Sa mère était en train de cuisiner, une douce odeur familière emplissant les pièces.

 

«  **Bonsoir, mon amour.**  », dit-elle en croisant son regard. Elle arrêta son mouvement, posa son torchon à côté d'elle puis fronça les sourcils. «  **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!**  », demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude. Luke ferma les yeux, secoua la tête. Il avait besoin d'oublier, besoin d'être seul pour pouvoir prétendre que tout allait bien. «  **Luke ?**  », demanda encore une fois Liz en s'approchant de lui. Il la serra contre lui sans rien dire. Il la relâcha après quelques minutes. Il s'assit au bar et la regarda reprendre ses préparations.

 

«  **Tu ne veux pas en parler?**  »

 

Luke soupira. À quoi cela servirait-il d'en faire abstraction ?! Il fallait qu'il prenne une décision.

 

«  **Monsieur Hamada m'a proposé d'être l'acteur principal de son prochain film.**  »

 

Liz commença à sourire avant de regarder de nouveau le visage de son fils. Les traits d'inquiétude autour de ses yeux lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas se réjouir. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne posa pas de questions, attendit qu'il reprenne la parole.

 

«  **Il veut que je joue un jeune homosexuel.**  »

 

Le voilà. Le gros problème de son enfant. Elle pouvait le comprendre et pourtant elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas accepter le rôle. C'était un grand projet. Elle sortit sa tourte à la viande du four pour qu'elle refroidisse et reprit la confection de sa salade de fruits. Luke posa son front sur le bar devant lui. Les bruits du couteau de sa mère le berçaient doucement dans une sensation de flottement. Il aurait voulu trouver un moyen de tout effacer. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. En Australie.

 

«  **Tu veux manger maintenant ?**  », proposa Liz. Luke releva les yeux. Il était beaucoup plus tard que ce qu'il pensait. Il avait dû somnoler. Il se leva rapidement en secouant la tête.

 

«  **Je reviens.**  », annonça-t-il et Liz fronça les sourcils.

 

«  **Tu sors ? Mais on va manger, Luke.**  », fit-elle remarquer comme si son fils était aveugle ou complètement idiot. Il lui arrivait de se dire que ça devait être la raison pour laquelle il se rendait malheureux. Luke l'embrassa sur le front.

 

«  **Je vais refuser ce film. On mangera quand je reviendrais.**  », dit-il avant de quitter la pièce. Liz resta debout sans rien ajouter. Le téléphone existait, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas appeler ce Monsieur Hamada et lui dire qu'il refusait son projet ?! Ou pourquoi n'appelait-il pas Diane pour qu'elle gère ça à sa place ?!

 

Luke reprit sa respiration qu'une fois que la porte fut ouverte. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il ne savait pas comment présenter les choses. Il entra. La porte se referma derrière lui et à cet instant il comprit qu'il venait de faire une erreur.

 

«  **Je peux t'aider ?**  », demanda Michael, les yeux ancrés au visage de Luke qui pâlissait à vue d'oeil. Être en présence du jeune homme était une mauvaise idée. Être seul avec lui était encore pire. L'odeur de Michael était partout autour d'eux. Michael le regardait attentivement, les joues mal rasées et les lèvres pincées. Luke se souvenait de la dernière fois où il avait embrassé ces lèvres. De la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. De tout ce que ça voulait dire. De tout ce qui avait suivi cette séparation. Était-ce vraiment une séparation étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple ?! Ils avaient couché ensemble quelques fois et c'était tout. Était-ce vraiment tout ?!

 

«  **Je ne vais pas prendre ce projet. Celui de Monsieur Hamada.**  », annonça Luke, sa voix aussi sûre qu'il le put. Michael se dirigea vers la cuisine dans laquelle il était en train de cuisiner avant que Luke ne vienne sonner chez lui. Luke le suivit instinctivement.

 

«  **J'avais prévenu Monsieur Hamada.**  », fit remarquer Michael et Luke se sentit blessé. Il n'avait aucun droit de connaître les décisions de Luke de cette façon. Il n'avait aucun droit de parler en son nom. Il n'avait aucun droit d'être celui que Luke voulait. D'être celui qui serait fier de Luke. Luke avait besoin que Michael le soutienne et le comprenne. Besoin qu'il soit fier de lui en tant qu'acteur et en tant qu'homme. Et cette phrase que Michael venait de prononcer était comme un poignard dans la poitrine de Luke parce que c'était comme si Michael avait baissé les bras. Comme s'il avait abandonné l'idée que Luke valait la peine qu'on se batte pour lui. Ça faisait encore plus mal que l'indifférence dont Michael s'est montré capable depuis leur rupture.

 

«  **Comment pouvais-tu le savoir ?**  », demanda Luke, curieux. Michael continua de préparer son repas sans se retourner vers son invité.

 

«  **Parce que depuis que je t'ai rencontré tu es mort de peur.**  », souffla Michael. C'était un gifle plus douloureuse encore. Luke fit un pas en arrière, une main posée à plat sur le torse.

 

«  **Quoi ?!**  », coassa-t-il. Michael mit sa cafetière en route, touilla la sauce qui bouillonnait dans la sauteuse mais il ne se retourna pas une fois vers Luke.

 

«  **Tu es terrorisé. C'était clair que tu refuserais ce rôle, c'est tout. C'est ce que j'ai dit à Monsieur Hamada mais il voulait en parler avec toi.**  »

 

Luke ne savait pas s'il était plus blessé par le fait que Michael pensait qu'il était effrayé ou bien qu'il ait raison de penser ça.

 

«  **Je ne suis pas terrorisé !**  », cracha Luke, sa fierté piquée à vif.

 

Michael se retourna d'un bloc, des éclairs dans les yeux et les poings serrés.

 

«  **Ah oui ? Tu es celui qui a paniqué quand ta mère a compris, tu es celui qui s'en est pris à moi après notre sortie au restaurant. Tu es celui qui m'a envoyer me faire foutre après avoir eu ce que tu voulais de moi. J'ai simplement été trop con pour m'en rendre compte avant, c'est tout.**  », cracha Michael, la colère visible sur les traits contractés de son visage. Luke aurait voulu se recroqueviller au sol et pleurer mais il ne le pouvait pas.

 

«  **Tu devrais comprendre, Michael. Je ne peux pas faire mon coming-out. Ma carrière commence tout juste à s'envoler.**  », contra Luke. Son ton était trop passif pour montrer la colère qu'il ressentait aussi.

 

«  **J'ai bien compris que ta carrière passait avant tout le reste. Même avant ton propre bonheur. Alors le mien ne fait pas le poids, ça c'est clair...**  », fit remarquer Michael avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Il se retourna vers ses casseroles. Luke resta plusieurs minutes sans rien dire, appuyé au mur derrière lui.

 

«  **Tu as raison sur un point.**  », annonça enfin Luke quand le silence fut trop lourd à supporter pour lui. Michael haussa les épaules comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire. Luke avait besoin qu'il l'écoute. Parce que Michael avait été le seul à l'écouter réellement. «  **J'ai peur. Pas de faire mon coming-out. J'ai peur de ce que les gens vont dire. De ce qu'ils vont insinuer. De toutes les horreurs qu'ils seront capables de déverser sur mon compte. C'est ça qui me terrifie. Parce que s'il y a des gens pour dire ces choses ça veut dire qu'il y en a aussi pour les croire. Toute ma carrière va être remise en question. Ils vont reprendre chacune de mes interviews, chacune de mes apparences publiques pour montrer du doigt un geste qu'ils trouveront déplacé. Chacun de mes amis serait scruté à la loupe pour savoir si j'ai couché avec lui. Je serais traité de menteur et de faussaire pour chaque parole enjôleuse que j'aurais jamais eue envers une femme. Chaque chose qui fait ma vie sera détruite, Michael. Certains de mes amis vont me regarder autrement parce que même s'ils prétendent que ça ne change rien, c'est faux. Ils vont se poser des questions à chaque fois que je serais tactile envers eux. Je ne pourrais plus sourire aux enfants qui viennent me voir en séances de dédicace parce qu'être homosexuel c'est comme être un pervers dans la mentalité des gens. Je ne serais plus rien, je n'aurais plus rien. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque.**  », déclara Luke, l'émotion audible dans sa voix. Michael ne se retourna pas néanmoins. Il resta dos à Luke, les épaules tombantes.

 

«  **Tu aurais le luxe de savoir que tu es enfin libre d'être qui tu es. Tu préfères avoir tout ce dont tu m'as parlé et mentir aux gens qui te soutiennent plutôt que d'être honnête, c'est toi que ça regarde.**  », marmonna Michael.

 

Luke ferma les yeux et pencha sa tête en arrière. Il avait pensé que son monologue aurait touché Michael, lui aurait fait voir les choses sous un autre point de vue.

 

«  **Tu perdrais probablement des fans, oui. Mais tu en gagnerais. Il y aurait quelques mois où les choses seraient difficiles, certes, pourtant tu aurais toujours ton métier, ta famille, certains de tes amis. Et tu aurais de nouvelles personnes pour te soutenir. Tu aurais des adolescents qui viendraient te remercier de leur donner un modèle à suivre. Tu aurais ta conscience pour toi. Alors ne viens pas me faire croire que tu perdrais tout, Luke. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire de tout perdre en faisant son coming-out.**  », cracha Michael. Il disposa la sauce bouillante sur ses pâtes fumantes avant de récupérer sa tasse de café. Il déposa le tout sur la table derrière lui avant de se tourner vers Luke encore une fois.

 

«  **Je ne veux pas être impoli mais je vais manger. Je transmettrais ton refus à Monsieur Hamada.**  », annonça Michael. Luke ne réfléchit pas : il s'avança et lia sa bouche à celle de Michael. Il l'embrassa avec toute la colère qu'il avait en lui, tout son désespoir. Michael le repoussa rapidement.

 

«  **Non, Luke, non.**  », cria Michael en reculant rapidement. Luke resta debout, les yeux grand ouvert comme un cerf en plein phares. «  **Tu ne peux pas venir me dire que tu refuses de faire ton coming-out pour m'embrasser par la suite !**  »

 

Luke reprit ses esprits.

 

«  **Michael, refuser de faire mon coming-out ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas de toi dans ma vie. On fera attention. S'il te plaît.**  », supplia Luke. Il venait de comprendre qu'il avait besoin de Michael dans sa vie, à ses côtés. Il avait besoin de savoir que Michael était là, serait toujours là. Il avait besoin que Michael l'accepte comme il était.

 

Michael émit un rire désabusé.

 

«  **Je me suis fait frappé, insulté, déshonoré et déshérité pour avoir fait mon coming-out, Luke. Je me suis fait mettre à la porte. Je me suis fait renvoyer de mon travail. Je me suis retrouvé à devoir faire la manche pour avoir une chance de manger quelque chose si je ne voulais pas avoir à fouiller dans les poubelles. J'ai regardé ma mère et mon père lancer mes affaires sur le trottoir pour que je n'ai pas à retourner dans leur maison. J'ai regardé des gens me cracher dessus à l'école. J'ai tout perdu en refusant de me soumettre à leurs règles débiles. J'ai tout perdu mais au moins je peux me regarder dans un miroir tous les soirs en me disant que je suis vrai, honnête et que tout ce que j'ai maintenant je ne le dois qu'à moi-même. Je refuse de mentir sur qui je suis, sur qui je fréquente et sur mes relations. Je refuse de mentir, Luke. Pas même pour toi. Alors je dirais à Monsieur Hamada que tu refuses le rôle. Maintenant vas-t-en, je t'en prie.**  », expliqua Michael.

 

Luke sortit de l'appartement comme un automate, ses gestes robotisés. Il ne réfléchissait pas. Arrivé dans le hall de l'immeuble ses jambes lâchèrent et il se retrouva à genoux à pleurer. Il aimait Michael. En tout cas il était en train de tomber amoureux de lui. Et c'était encore plus effrayant que de perdre sa carrière. Parce qu'admettre qu'il aimait Michael remettait tout en questions. Il avait une raison de tenir bon, une raison de prendre des risques. Il venait de trouver une raison de tout perdre. Il secoua la tête, les larmes dégoulinant dans son cou. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner son rêve. Il ne pouvait s'afficher en tant qu'acteur gay.

 

Il ne pouvait pas perdre Michael.

 

Il se reprit en rentrant tant bien que mal jusque chez lui. Il se blottit dans les bras de sa mère et pleura tout son soûl. Elle ne posa aucune question. Elle caressa ses cheveux et le laissa s'endormir sur ses genoux.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


	11. Chapter 10.

Diane poussa la porte de l'appartement de son pied, son attaché-case dans la main gauche et son téléphone dans la main droite. Luke se demanda vaguement s'il l'avait déjà vue sans cet appareil au creux d'une de ses mains ou collé à son oreille. Il lui était reconnaissant de tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui, de toutes ces heures qu'elle passait à gérer sa carrière.

 

«  **Bonjour Diane.**  », dit Liz, assise sur la chaise du balcon, un verre de thé glacé posé devant elle. Elle profitait du soleil et de la chaleur tandis que Luke restait assis sur son canapé, le regard perdu dans le vide la plupart du temps.

 

«  **Bonjour Liz.**  », répondit l'assistante de Luke avec un grand sourire, rejoignant la femme, s'asseyant à ses côtés. «  **Luke je vais avoir besoin de toi.**  »

 

Luke ferma les yeux. Tous les arguments de Michael résonnaient dans son esprit. La rage dans les yeux de Michael avait été une des plus grandes gifles que Luke n'avait jamais reçue. Un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Toute la nuit il avait tourné et retourné sans pouvoir trouver le repos. Il détestait l'idée de devoir avouer qu'il avait eu tort. Avait eu tort de croire pouvoir attendrir Michael avec son monologue. Avait eu tort de croire pouvoir juger Michael sans connaître toute son histoire, son passé. Il avait eu tort de croire qu'avoir de l'affection pour Michael lui donnait le droit d'attendre de Michael qu'il le console et le plaigne. D'attendre de Michael qu'il le répare.

 

Il se leva néanmoins, les pieds traînant sur le sol.

 

«  **Oui ?**  », demanda-t-il. Diane leva les yeux vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

 

«  **Il faut que tu signes le contrat pour la campagne Diesel.**  », rappela-t-elle, sortant un paquet de feuilles de son attaché-case. Luke s'assit entre sa mère et son assistante. Il soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie de se plonger dans un jargon qu'il ne comprendrait probablement pas.

 

«  **Tu ne peux pas juste dire que j'accepte la campagne ?**  », questionna-t-il. Liz ne disait rien, suivant la conversation d'une oreille attentive.

 

«  **Luke...**  », commença Diane, un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres magnifiquement laquées de rouge à lèvres carmin. «  **Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas aussi simple. Il faut que tu acceptes leur clause de moralité. Qu'ils aient un moyen de rompre le contrat s'ils le décident.**  », expliqua-t-elle.

 

«  **Une clause de moralité ?**  », s'enquit Liz avec empressement. Luke aurait aimé pouvoir s'impliquer autant qu'elle. Mais il ne pouvait penser qu'à cette déception dans les iris émeraudes de Michael.

 

«  **Une liste des choses à ne pas faire s'il veut garder le contrat. Une liste des raisons pour lesquelles ils peuvent briser le contrat s'ils estiment que l'image de la marque risque d'en pâtir. Ce n'est pas une question d'aimer la personne qui représente leur image. C'est une transaction et ils ont besoin d'avoir une échappatoire."**

 

«  **Quelles sont-elles ?**  », ajouta Liz. Luke grattait le dessus de la table de son ongle, d'un air absent.

 

«  **Pas de scandale, d'aucune sorte que ce soit.**  », expliqua Diane. Liz resta silencieuse quelques minutes pour réfléchir à toutes les éventualités. Elle pinça les lèvres. Elle devait poser la question que Luke n'oserait jamais poser.

 

«  **Et si... Et si Luke venait à faire son coming-out ?**  », souffla-t-elle. Diane ne montra aucun signe de surprise mais Luke sentit son souffle se couper dans sa gorge. Comment est-ce que sa mère avait-elle pu oser ?! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas osé le demander lui-même ?! Diane relut quelques lignes.

 

«  **Ce n'est pas précisé. Ce n'est pas écrit noir sur blanc qu'ils reviendront sur leurs paroles si Luke venait à faire son coming-out pourtant il est bien précisé que s'ils décident que l'image de Luke devenait nuisible à leur marque alors ils rompraient leur accord sans explication ni sans lui verser un centime. On ne peut pas l'empêcher.**  », dit Diane. Luke se leva. Il haïssait cette partie de son métier. Ce droit que chacun s'accordait de lui retirer son gagne-pain s'ils considéraient qu'ils ne correspondait pas à l'image qu'ils se faisaient de lui. Michael avait raison : Luke ne pouvait pas se regarder dans un miroir.

 

Il savait que les choses les plus importantes qu'il avait abandonnées en déposant le pied à Los Angeles avaient été sa dignité et son honneur. Il avait vendu sa valeur pour le droit de se montrer devant une caméra. Il avait mis sa fierté aux enchères et l'avait donnée au premier venu. Voilà ce que Michael venait de lui faire comprendre. Luke avait mis au clou toutes ses convictions et ses croyances pour avoir le droit de toucher son rêve du bout des doigts.

 

«  **Et s'il refusait de signer ?**  », demanda Liz.

 

Luke les entendait parler mais il ne les écoutait pas. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il serait obligé d'abandonner encore une fois pour faire un pas de plus vers son but. Chaque nouvelle étape l'éloignait de ce futur imaginaire qu'il envisageait avec Michael. Chaque pierre supplémentaire sur son château d'hétérosexuel l'enfonçait au fond de l'eau, l'éloignait de Michael. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'ils pouvait avoir, tellement de choses auxquelles il devait renoncer pour avoir le droit de respirer un air qu'on lui offrait en attendant de sa part un retour. Rien n'était jamais gratuit nulle part, mais le prix de ce que l'on vous donnait à Los Angeles était payé le double. Luke ne serait jamais heureux, il venait de le comprendre. Les seuls miettes de bonheur qu'il avait trouvées pour le moment avaient été dans les bras de Michael. Il ne pouvait pas y retourner ou alors il n'aurait jamais la force de repartir. N'aurait plus la force de se battre.

 

«  **S'il refuse il n'y aura pas de campagne.**  », dit Diane. Un silence plomba le balcon et l'air sembla plus lourd. Luke frissonna ; il avait envie de vomir.

 

«  **Serait-ce vraiment un si grand mal ?**  », osa demander Liz. Luke se tourna vers elle tout d'un bloc.

 

«  **Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ?!**  », cracha-t-il. Il avait besoin de faire sortir sa colère, sa rage. Il ne pouvait plus passer son temps à s'en vouloir à lui-même. S'en prendre à sa mère était plus simple. Liz le regarda sérieusement, aucune peur ni hésitation visible sur son visage. Elle n'avait jamais hésité à dire ce qu'elle pensait à qui que ce soit. Elle aimait suffisamment son fils pour lui dire qu'il avait tort.

 

«  **Est-ce que toi tu as perdu de vue qui tu es ?**  », répondit-elle. Diane ne disait rien, pianotant sur son téléphone. Luke recula d'un pas. Pas elle aussi... D'abord Michael et maintenant sa mère. Est-ce que personne ne l'aimait assez pour soutenir ses choix ?!

 

«  **Est-ce que ce que pensent des inconnus est devenu plus important que de savoir que tu es fidèle à qui tu es ?! Est-ce que tu préfères vendre ton âme pour une apparition au grand écran plutôt que d'admettre que ce métier est malsain ?! Est-ce qu'il va falloir que tu perdes encore un nombre incalculable de fois Michael avant de comprendre que tu as le droit d'être homosexuel. Que ça ne remet pas en cause ton jeu d'acteur ni ton droit au bonheur ?! Je me suis tue parce que je pensais que tu savais ce que tu faisais. Tu m'as dit que je verrais en venant ici. Et j'ai vu. J'ai vu une coquille vide. Tu n'as plus rien à donner, Luke, parce que tu as mis le feu sur ce que tu étais. Tu as annihilé ta personne pour pouvoir devenir celui qu'ils voulaient que tu sois. Tu ne peux pas vivre en étant une façade, Luke. Tu ne le peux pas. Alors, oui, je te demande si ça serait un aussi grand mal de ne pas pouvoir faire cette campagne ?! Tu prends des projets les uns après les autres, t'enfonçant plus profondément pour te dire que tu ne pourras jamais remonter à la surface. C'est tellement plus simple. Mais tu vaux mieux que ça, Luke.**  », cria-t-elle. Les voisins pourraient entendre, la presse pourrait entendre pourtant à cet instant Luke n'en avait rien à faire. Parce qu'à cet instant sa mère déversait tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. Parce qu'elle reprenait les paroles de Michael et Luke sentit son coeur se briser. Avait-il eu tort ?! S'était-il trompé ? Avait-il été berné par ce miroir aux alouettes qu'était Hollywood ? Il pouvait maintenant l'avouer sans honte : il avait cru aux histoires qu'on lui avait racontées. Il avait perdu avant même d'avoir joué.

 

Les règles étaient truquées d'avance.

 

«  **La somme à la clé les oblige à mettre en place cette clause de moralité. Il y a une grosse somme en jeu, Liz.**  », tenta d'expliquer Diane avec douceur.

 

«  **Et depuis quand est-ce que l'argent a pris la place du bonheur, de la moralité ?! Ils peuvent bien payer des milliards pour demander d'une personne qu'elle oublie tout ce qu'elle est pour les bienfaits de leur compagnie. Je n'en ai cure !**  », s'écria-t-elle en tapant du poing sur la table. Luke était toujours debout dos à elles deux. Il ne pouvait pas leur faire face. Il ne pouvait pas avouer que jamais il n'avait pensé aux choses sous cet angle. Il avait toujours trouvé ça normal qu'on le force à être hétérosexuel. Il l'avait compris et il l'avait admit. C'était peut-être bien le pire de tout : d'avoir admit que les choses fonctionnaient de cette façon et d'avoir arrêté de lutter. Il avait baissé les bras dès le premier instant. Il attrapa le stylo posé à côté du contrat et signa sans lever les yeux vers les deux femmes qui se taisaient à présent. Il retourna dans le salon.

 

Il entendit rapidement les talons de Dianes claquer sur le sol du salon puis la porte d'entrée se ferma. Il était maintenant seul avec sa mère. Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui, une main sur son épaule.

 

«  **Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, chéri.**  », souffla-t-elle. Il se blottit contre elle parce que lui non plus n'était pas en colère contre elle. Elle ne comprenait pas et la vérité était que lui non plus. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer à tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas clamer sa sexualité parce qu'il venait de comprendre autre chose : il avait maintenant honte d'être homosexuel. Michael avait raison : il ne savait pas ce que signifiait tout perdre pour assumer sa sexualité. Il ne le savait pas parce qu'il avait appris à en avoir honte. Appris à se sentir sale quant à l'idée d'aimer un autre homme. Il s'était caché derrière l'idée qu'il se devait de ne pas en parler pour garder les rôles qu'on lui offrait. Il s'était laissé prendre au piège. Et maintenant il était malade à l'idée de toucher un homme, de laisser un homme le toucher.

Mais Michael était arrivé et avait tout changé. Parce que ce qu'ils avaient échangé était beau, pur et magique. Ils s'étaient aimé – même brièvement – ils s'étaient donné l'un à l'autre. Luke avait été libre de donner et de prendre. Avait été libre de ressentir ce bonheur que seul un homme pouvait lui offrir. Il avait été heureux dans les bras de Michael. Il avait été fier d'être dans les bras d'un homme. Et tout son monde s'était brisé en éclat. Parce qu'ils avaient tort. Parce qu'il avait tort. Aimer un homme n'avait rien de honteux. La honte résidait dans le fait de dénigrer un amour parce qu'il n'était pas conventionnel. Il avait eu tort et maintenant il était perdu. Il avait signé ce contrat parce qu'il avait besoin de rester en haut de l'affiche. Besoin de savoir qu'il était encore quelqu'un : tout du moins en apparence avant de trouver un moyen de redevenir un homme à part entière.

 

Son tournage étant fini il passa le reste du séjour de sa mère à se promener avec elle, à simplement profiter de sa présence et de la simplicité de leur bonheur commun. Rire, flâner, découvrir. Ça le rendait heureux. Puis elle rentra chez elle.

 

Les semaines passèrent rapidement entre photo shooting et auditions. Monsieur Hamada continuait d'appeler régulièrement pour savoir si Luke avait changé d'avis. Il était résolu à l'avoir comme acteur principal et rien de ce que Luke et Michael pouvaient dire ne changeait son état d'esprit. À chaque appel il proposait une nouvelle idée ou ajoutait un nouvel élément à son histoire tandis que Luke refusait toujours poliment.

 

Diane appela un matin de très bonne heure. Luke était déjà levé, une insomnie l'ayant tenu éveillé depuis quatre heures du matin, le visage de Michael au fond des yeux. Il n'avait pas pu trouver le repos par la suite. Il répondit.

 

«  **Oui?**  », demanda-t-il. Diane ne dit rien durant quelques secondes.

 

«  **Luke, surtout ne sort pas de chez toi. J'arrive.**  », dit-elle d'un ton pressé et anxieux. Les entrailles de Luke se serrèrent. Que se passait-il encore ?!

 

«  **Quoi ?**  »

 

«  **Ne sors pas de chez toi, n'allume pas la télévision, je suis au bout de la rue.**  », répondit-elle puis elle raccrocha. En temps normal Luke aurait désobéi, mais pas cette fois. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il attendit impatiemment que son assistante franchisse la porte d'entrée de son appartement et qu'elle se tienne en face de lui.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**  », questionna-t-il. Diane n'était pas coiffée, ni maquillée et elle portait un pantalon de sport et un débardeur. Luke ne l'avait jamais vue dans cette tenue pas même quand ils passaient la soirée chez elle. Quelque chose clochait.

 

«  **Je vais arranger ça rapidement, ne t'en fait pas. Je vais passer des coups de fil, programmer des apparitions télévisées. Je vais gérer ça au mieux, Luke, je te le promets. Ça ne sera bientôt plus qu'un souvenir.**  », dit-elle rapidement sans reprendre sa respiration. Luke ouvrit de grand yeux, la respiration coincée dans sa gorge.

 

«  **De quoi tu parles ?!**  », cria-t-il. Il avait besoin de savoir.

 

«  **Maria clame sur tous les toits qu'elle est enceinte de toi.**  », lâcha finalement Diane et ce fut pire qu'une bombe. Luke s'assit sur le sol. Marnie avait eu raison quand elle avait dit que ' le jour où tout ira bien pour toi c'est qu'il sera trop tard et que le mal sera déjà fait.'. Il avait pensé que tout allait bien, il avait cru que sa carrière allait prendre son envol. Et il était maintenant trop tard. Parce que le seul moyen de contrer les dires de Maria était d'avouer son homosexualité et ça... il n'en était pas capable.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


	12. Chapter 11.

Luke était en train de laisser la panique prendre le dessus sur tout le reste. Diane était déjà en train d'appeler les personnes importantes qu'elle connaissait. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de bien expliquer à Luke ce qu'il pouvait ou ne pouvait pas faire. Il était debout au milieu de son salon, l'angoisse alourdissant son estomac, ne sachant pas quoi faire ni comment réagir. Il était paralysé et terrorisé. Si seulement sa mère ou Michael pouvaient être présents avec lui. Il n'avait pas parlé au jeune homme depuis des semaines vu que Monsieur Hamada l'appelait lui-même maintenant. Diane raccrocha et se tourna vers lui.

 

«  **Il va falloir que tu appelles tes amis proches et ta famille pour leur expliquer la situation et leur conseiller de ne surtout pas lire les journaux ou écouter les ragots à la télé. C'est important, Luke. Dis-leur aussi de ne faire aucun commentaire sur cette histoire. Ni sur les réseaux sociaux, ni de vive voix. Silence radio, compris ?! Je vais régler ça mais il va me falloir plusieurs jours voire quelques semaines. D'ici là évite de sortir seul. Ne te laisse pas emporter par la colère et ne dis rien à personne. S'il te plaît, reste à l'intérieur le plus possible avant que je sache comment gérer ça. Il va falloir qu'on fasse une demande de test ADN, qu'on prouve que vous n'avez pas eu de relations même si ça risque d'être difficile. Tu as une image de coureur de jupons et Maria est une belle femme connue pour le fait de coucher avec ses partenaires de film...**  », débita-t-elle rapidement, prenant en notes toutes ses idées.

 

Luke ne bougeait toujours pas. Il la regardait s'agiter et écoutait ses idées. Elle prévoyait de le défendre en jouant le jeu qu'on l'avait forcé à jouer si longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas être le père de l'enfant étant donné qu'il était gay. C'était si facile à dire. Si facile à avouer. Et pourtant il n'en était pas capable.

 

«  **Un test ADN ?**  », il réussit à demander dans le brouillard dans lequel il évoluait. Diane releva le regard vers lui, les sourcils froncés comme si elle ne comprenait pas la raison de cette question.

 

«  **Luke...**  », lâcha-t-elle. Luke savait ce qui venait. «  **Je suis obligée de faire une demande. Premièrement parce qu'on ne peut pas être sûrs que tu n'es pas le père et deuxièmement parce que les médias ne croiront jamais à ton histoire si tu n'as pas de preuves pour appuyer tes dires.**  »

 

Luke sortit de son appartement en courant sous les cris de son assistante. Devant chez lui il ne croisa aucun journaliste, son adresse n'avait jamais été divulguée même s'il se doutait que bientôt il ne pourrait plus passer la porte de son immeuble sans garde du corps. Il descendit les rues sans même prendre le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Il toqua de façon effrénée contre le pan de bois devant lui. Michael ouvrit la porte, les cheveux en bataille et le visage encore emplit de sommeil. Une trace de draps était visible sur sa joue et le coeur de Luke fondit immédiatement.

 

«  **Luke ?**  », demanda le jeune homme, pas vraiment bien réveillé. Luke avança pour se blottir dans les bras de Michael. Il savait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis des semaines, savait que Michael était fâché après lui mais il avait besoin de lui. Besoin de savoir qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un qui le connaissait et qui l'acceptait. Et qui l'aimait peut-être aussi un peu.

 

Sans aucune question Michael enroula ses bras autour du corps musclé contre lui. Il referma la porte d'un coup de pied puis se recula toujours en tenant Luke.

 

«  **Luke ?**  », demanda-t-il encore une fois. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. L'inquiétude se fit encore plus grande quand il sentit une larme sur la peau dénudée de son cou et qu'il entendit un sanglot s'échapper de la bouche de Luke. «  **Luke !**  », s'écria-t-il cette fois en reculant le jeune homme pour croiser son regard. Il y avait tellement de peur et de désespoir dans les iris du garçon qu'il le reprit instinctivement contre lui, une main dans ses cheveux pour qu'il cache son visage dans son cou. Il voulait poser des questions, comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais il savait que réconforter Luke passait en premier lieu.

 

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes Luke se reprit. Il respirait calmement et ses sanglots s'étaient calmés. Michael prépara deux tasses de café puis ils s'assirent dans le sofa. Au début Luke jouait simplement avec le liquide chaud n'osant pas croiser le regard de Michael. Sauf que faire abstraction des choses ne marcherait pas cette fois-ci.

 

«  **Diane est arrivée tôt ce matin.**  », commença Luke et tout de suite Michael fit une liste mentale des soucis et scandales possibles. Il était dans ce métier depuis assez longtemps pour savoir comment fonctionnait la notoriété. Ce n'était que mensonge et tricherie. «  **Maria vient d'annoncer qu'elle est enceinte de moi.**  », lâcha Luke. Le silence qui emplit la pièce les mit tous les deux mal à l'aise. Michael ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait demander ni même ce qu'il devait croire. Luke ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Il avait peur que Michael ne le juge pour abandon de femme enceinte.

 

«  **Mais tu es gay.**  », dit simplement Michael. Luke ferma les yeux. Michael réfléchit rapidement puis la vérité lui sauta aux yeux : Luke était homosexuel mais il ne l'avait jamais clamé ni même annoncé. Il était dans une impasse. «  **Oh, je vois.**  », ajouta finalement Michael.

 

Luke soupira de soulagement que son ami ait compris sans qu'il ait besoin de prononcer les paroles nécessaires. Il ne voulait pas parler de sa sexualité, ne voulait pas devoir se défendre sur cette fausse accusation.

 

«  **Que propose Diane ?**  », s'enquit Michael. Luke inspira profondément, vida sa tasse de café, la posa devant lui puis se tourna vers Michael.

 

«  **Elle veut que je fasse un test de paternité.**  »

 

«  **Mais... tu es gay.**  », répéta Michael comme si cette phrase répondait à la rumeur. En un sens elle aurait dû y répondre. Elle aurait dû la tourner en ridicule sauf que Luke refusait de la prononcer. Il se sentait encore plus sale qu'auparavant. Il y avait des personnes qui allait croire qu'il était le genre d'homme à mettre enceinte une femme pour finalement la laisser tomber. Des gens qui allaient dire de lui qu'il était un moins que rien. Qu'il ne méritait pas tout ce qu'il avait réussi à construire. Certaines le traiterait de menteur quand il affirmerait ne pas être responsable. Il se sentait mal de devoir dénoncer Maria pour son mensonge. Il se sentait sombrer.

 

La main de Michael se posa sur sa joue.

 

«  **Respire lentement.**  », lui conseilla-t-il. L'odeur de Michael était la seule chose qui le gardait sain. Il avait la sensation d'être au beau milieu d'un cauchemar glauque. L'odeur de Michael lui donnait le courage d'ouvrir les yeux. Le regard de Michael lui donnait envie de dire la vérité. Il ne s'en sentait simplement pas capable. Il n'avait pas en lui ce qu'il fallait pour dire la vérité. Il n'était pas aussi fort que Michael. Il était faible et honteux.

 

«  **Je ne suis pas... Je n'ai pas... C'est pas moi, Michael. Je ne l'ai jamais touchée en dehors du plateau de tournage, je te le jure !**  », s'écria Luke. Il avait besoin que Michael le croit, il avait besoin de s'expliquer auprès de Michael. Besoin d'être honnête avec lui. De savoir que Michael ne pensait pas du mal de lui à cause de cette fâcheuse histoire.

 

«  **Je sais, Luke. Je sais.**  », souffla Michael en reprenant le jeune homme contre son torse. Il le tenait serré contre lui, espérant que Luke calquerait sa respiration sur la sienne. Bien entendu qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot, il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit. N'y en avait jamais eu. Michael s'allongea, Luke sur son torse. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant de longs moments. Ils avaient l'impression d'être dans une bulle. Luke avait la sensation que plus rien d'autre n'existait mis à part eux deux. Il avait besoin de croire que tout était une hallucination. Penser qu'il avait encore une chance de garder Michael dans sa vie.

 

«  **Je suis désolé.**  », murmura finalement Luke, ses doigts dessinant des arabesques sur le torse nu de Michael qui caressait son dos tendrement.

 

«  **De quoi ?**  »

 

«  **De tout. De ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. D'avoir voulu te forcer à mentir. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te donner plus.**  », confia Luke, les larmes remontant le long de sa gorge, les sanglots s'y accrochant désespérément.

 

«  **Luke..**. », lâcha Michael, l'émotion l'étranglant. Pouvait-il vraiment en vouloir à Luke de ne pas avoir été aussi fort que lui ?! Lui en vouloir d'avoir voulu espérer que les choses s'arrangent ?! D'avoir cru que tout pouvait tourner à son avantage s'il jouait selon les règles qu'on lui avait dictées. Michael savait au fond de lui que si on lui avait donné la chance d'être tranquille en poursuivant son rêve, il l'aurait fait. Il aurait tout donné pour être accepté. Luke leva le visage vers lui, ses grands yeux perdus et emplis de larmes, sa lèvre inférieure tremblante. Michael l'embrassa. Une main dans sa nuque pour ne pas qu'il se recule. Il avait besoin d'être là pour Luke. Besoin d'exister pour le jeune homme.

 

«  **Non..**  », gémit Luke parce qu'il avait peur de lâcher prise. Avouer son homosexualité était sa seule solution plausible, il ne pouvait pas se laisser embrasser par un homme. Il avait peur de goûter à Michael au point de se sentir obligé de faire son coming-out. Il avait peur de tomber amoureux de Michael. D'avoir besoin de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent d'abord lentement puis les peurs et les doutes laissèrent place à la passion et à l'envie. Plus rien ne comptait. Leurs vêtements ne furent bientôt plus qu'un souvenir.

 

«  **Luke. Est-ce que tu es sûr de ce que tu veux?**  », demanda Michael, un bout de lucidité encore présent dans son esprit. Luke secoua la tête. Il n'en savait rien. À vrai dire il ne savait qu'une chose : il avait besoin de se sentir vivre sous les doigts de Michael. Avait besoin de n'être plus qu'un avec Michael.

 

«  **Toi, toi, toi...**  », babilla Luke, les yeux fermés, à cheval sur les hanches de Michael. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Leurs mains touchèrent le corps de l'autre. Quand Michael fut en Luke, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Maria pouvait clamer tout ce qu'elle voulait, rien ne pouvait toucher Luke.

 

«  **Tout va bien, Luke. Tout va bien.**  », susurrait Michael, la fièvre de l'envie trop grande pour qu'il ne sache quoi dire d'autre. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre ne pas avoir envie de Luke. Il ne pouvait pas non plus faire croire qu'il n'aimait pas Luke un minimum. C'était faux. Il était attiré par Luke. Il aimait Luke – autant qu'il était possible d'aimer une personne que l'on connaît à peine.

 

«  **Avec toi j'existe, Michael...**  », lâcha Luke, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Les coups de reins de Michael lui apportaient tellement de soulagement et de félicité. Il était au septième ciel.

 

Michael était un magicien. Il avait tout effacé, avait mis fin à tous ses troubles.

 

Il reprenait vie sous les doigts du garçon et il ne l'en aimait que plus.

 

«  **Je.. Je... Je....**  », balbutia Luke. Il ne pouvait pas prononcer autre chose, tout était flou dans son esprit. La seule chose qui comptait était la chaleur de Michael autour de lui, en lui. Maria avait tort. Diane aussi. Ils avaient tous tort de croire qu'il allait se laisser faire. Il devait être à la hauteur de l'amour de Michael. Il avait besoin de pouvoir tenir la main de Michael. Il ne voulait plus avoir honte, il ne voulait plus avoir mal. Il ne voulait plus se sentir sale de ce feu qui s'allumait dans son ventre sous le regard de Michael.

 

«  **Chut. Tout va bien, chéri.**  », souffla Michael. Leur orgasme était à portée de main. Leurs souffles s'accélérèrent jusqu'à ce que la jouissance ne les frappe. Ils ne dirent rien d'autre. Ils se regardèrent longuement.

 

«  **Tu n'as pas à ...**  », commença Michael. Luke l'interrompit en l'embrassant de nouveau. Il était mort de peur, mort de trouille. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ni comment le faire. Il ne savait pas ce que lui réserverait l'avenir mais il venait de comprendre une chose : il n'y avait pas de honte à avoir de ce bonheur qu'il connaissait quand il était dans les bras de Michael. Tout ceux qui lui cracheraient dessus avaient tort : il n'était pas sale d'aimer un homme. Quand il était avec Michael il était la meilleure version de lui-même.

 

«  **Je vais le dire. J'ai besoin d'être honnête. Je ...**  », Luke ne finit pas sa phrase. Il ne savait pas comment le formuler. Michael sembla comprendre vu qu'il déposa sa main sur la joue de Luke, son pouce caressant sa pommette.

 

«  **Je serais là.**  »

 

«  **C'est tout ce qui compte.**  », avoua Luke.

 

Ils prirent une douche séparément puis Luke appela ses parents et ses frères pour les prévenir. Les autres n'avaient pas d'importance. Tant que ses parents et Michael étaient derrière lui alors peut-être qu'il serait à même d'être libre et heureux. Il appela ensuite Diane.

 

«  **Allô ?**  », demanda-t-elle rapidement, anxieuse et inquiète.

 

«  **Diane, programme-moi une conférence de presse. Je refuse le test ADN, je refuse de me défendre. Je n'ai jamais posé un doigt sur cette fille parce que je suis homosexuel. Envoie-moi l'heure et le lieu par sms.**  », lâcha Luke. Il raccrocha avant même que Diane ne puisse répondre. Ses mains tremblaient, son c?ur battait la chamade. Il était terrorisé mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Peut-être qu'en étant libre il pourrait avoir un avenir avec Michael. Il devait tenter sa chance. Il était un acteur gay et il serait le meilleur acteur gay possible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


	13. Chapter 12.

Luke resta debout cinq minutes en comptant ses respirations pour ne pas hyper ventiler. Il composa de nouveau le numéro de Diane. Elle décrocha.

 

«  **Avant la conférence de presse je veux pouvoir m'entretenir avec les dirigeants de Diesel et gérer avec eux la campagne ou son annulation avant que mon nom ne fasse les choux gras de la presse à scandale.**  », déclara-t-il. Elle émit un son qui ressemblait à un acquiescement. «  **Merci, Diane. Pour tout le mal que tu te donnes.**  », se sentit-il obligé de rajouter. Parce qu'il connaissait les heures de travail qu'elle faisait. Il savait tout ce qu'elle donnait pour son bien-être à lui. Il savait aussi que sa vie allait devenir un cauchemar parce que tous les reporters allaient l'harceler, que tous les magazines voudront une citation pour leurs articles. Il savait aussi qu'elle refuserait d'abandonner son poste.

 

«  **Tu es mon ami avant d'être mon employeur, Luke. Je gère autant que je peux. Je t'envoie l'heure de ton rendez-vous avec Diesel si je peux t'en arranger un. Pour la conférence de presse dis-moi, tu y vas seul ? Tu as besoin de combien de journalistes présents ? De grand magazine ou peu importe ?**  » demanda-t-elle. Luke pouvait entendre des feuilles êtres tournées. Elle allait tout prendre en notes.

 

«  **Je préférerais des journaux sérieux. Pas de ramassis de ragots qui se font appeler journaux. Une dizaine de journalistes triés sur le volet suffiront. Et... je viendrais seul.**  », conclu Luke. Diane nota tout avec attention puis raccrocha. Luke se sentait fier tout ayant la sensation qu'il allait s'écrouler dans les secondes qui allaient suivre. Il aurait aimé se réfugier sous sa couette. Michael s'avança vers lui.

 

«  **Tu es sûr ?**  », souffla Michael en déposant son menton sur l'épaule de Luke. C'était le seul point de contact entre eux mais c'était suffisant pour que Luke sente son c?ur commencer à battre la chamade.

 

«  **Non.**  », avoua Luke.

 

Comment aurait-il pu l'être quand il ne connaissait que trop bien ce monde dans lequel il avait décidé d'évoluer. Ils vivaient pour les scandales et les mensonges. Aurait-il encore une carrière après ça ?! Aurait-il encore le droit de poser devant une caméra ?! Aurait-il vraiment toujours Michael à ses côtés quand les gens lui cracheront dessus en l'insultant parce qu'ils étaient ignorants et stupides ?! Serait-il obligé de rentrer en Australie ?!

 

«  **Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire.**  », ajouta Michael.

 

Luke ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes. Il était obligé de le faire. Pas pour Michael, ni même pour ses fans. Il se devait de le faire pour enfin pouvoir se faire face dans le miroir sans sentir ce besoin de vomir qu'il avait chaque fois qu'il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait abandonné en posant un pied à Los Angeles.

 

Il voulait être fier d'être lui. Fier d'être gay et australien. Fier d'être le fils de ses parents. Fier de ressentir ce bonheur dans les bras d'un autre homme. Fier d'avoir le courage de l'annoncer au monde. Peut-être qu'il s'en mordra les doigts dans les semaines à venir. Probablement. Mais il était décidé. Il voulait vivre en paix avec lui-même et personne ne lui apporterait cette paix s'il ne le faisait pas lui-même. À Hollywood personne ne prêtait attention au fait que nous ne sommes plus une personne mais une simple coquille vide.

 

«  **Tracey.**  », dit Luke d'un seul coup.

 

«  **Tracey ?**  », répéta Michael. Il se redressa puis se plaça devant Luke, ses yeux dans les siens.

 

«  **Je dois appeler Tracey et Zoé.**  ». Luke attrapa son téléphone. Elles faisaient toutes les deux partie de ses amis. Il n'en avait que peu alors il était de son devoir de les prévenir et de les protéger du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Zoé ne répondit qu'au bout de cinq sonneries.

 

«  **Bonjour, Luke chéri.**  », le salua-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

 

«  **Bonjour, Zo.**  », répondit-il. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en entendant la voix de son amie. Elle avait été là pour lui depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre. Elle l'avait écouté, conseillé, pardonné, encouragé. Elle et Tracey avait été comme une famille pour lui quand il avait été en exil loin de chez lui.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**  », demanda-t-elle soudainement. Elle le connaissait par coeur.

 

«  **Maria, l'actrice de mon dernier film, a déclaré à la presse être enceinte de moi.**  », lâcha-t-il. Ça ne faisait plus aussi peur que la première fois que Diane l'avait annoncé. Zoé émit un cri de surprise et Luke put entendre la voix de Tracey derrière elle.

 

«  **Hey, bébé.**  », le salua Tracey. «  **J'ai mis le haut-parleur. Répète moi ça.**  »

 

Luke l'imaginait déjà partir au combat avec une machette à la main pour détruire toute personne osant faire du mal à Luke. Il sourit encore plus. Son monde allait s'écrouler mais il était heureux de se savoir entouré.

 

«  **Maria clame être enceinte de moi.**  », dit-il de nouveau. Tracey émit un reniflement dédaigneux.

 

«  **Est-ce qu'elle est au courant que pour faire un bébé il faut un pénis dans une chatte. Or tu es aussi gay que je suis lesbienne. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?!**  », Luke rit. Michael attrapa sa main dans la sienne et le regarda avec surprise.

 

«  **Toi tu ne fais rien du tout, Tracey. Tu restes bien au chaud avec ta femme et vous profitez l'une de l'autre. J'essaierais de venir vous voir demain si possible.**  », répondit-il. Tracey commença à jurer dans sa barbe donc Zoé coupa le haut parleur et reprit le téléphone contre son oreille.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?**  »

 

«  **Conférence de presse.**  », Luke n'ajouta rien d'autre. Elles comprendraient toutes les deux son intention.

 

«  **Alors tu vas le faire... Dommage que ce soit dans de telles circonstances. Tu sais que nous sommes là si tu as besoin, Lukey.**  »

 

«  **Je sais. Merci.**  »

 

«  **Montre-leur qui est vraiment Luke Hemmings. Ils ne pourront que t'aimer.**  », annonça Zoé avec fermeté. Luke aurait presque pu la croire.

 

«  **Je dois y aller. À bientôt.**  », salua Luke puis il raccrocha. Il soupira. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Michael serra un peu plus sa main. Luke posa son regard sur lui.

 

«  **Ca va aller, Michael.**  », déclara Luke et il ne savait pas s'il essayait de convaincre Michael ou lui-même ; à vrai dire il n'en avait rien à faire. Il reçut la confirmation de Diane concernant sa rencontre avec Diesel et sa conférence de presse. «  **Je dois y aller.**  »

 

Michael se leva.

 

«  **Je viens.**  », annonça-t-il. Luke sourit encore une fois. Il s'approcha de Michael, déposa ses mains sur ses joues mal rasées.

 

«  **J'apprécie le geste. Mais je vais y aller seul.**  », répondit Luke. Michael le regarda au fond des yeux, aucune émotion visible sur les traits de son visage. Il déposa ses mains sur les hanches de Luke, le tenant bien face à lui.

 

«  **Ce n'était pas une proposition, Luke. Je t'ai dit que je serais là, ça commence maintenant. Je viens.**  », répéta Michael avec sérieux. Une vague de soulagement déferla en Luke. Ses épaules se relaxèrent et son estomac se dénoua légèrement. Il aurait été capable de faire face en étant seul, il le savait, mais savoir que Michael serait là était un luxe qu'il appréciait grandement. Il embrassa le jeune homme délicatement, du bout des lèvres.

 

«  **Merci.** ».

 

Michael le serra contre lui.

 

«  **Il n'y a pas de quoi.**  »

 

Ils s'habillèrent puis prirent la voiture de Michael pour se rendre dans un grand hôtel du centre-ville. Là où ils étaient sûrs de ne pas voir de paparazzi ni même de surprendre un employé avec son téléphone à la main pour retrouver la vidéo sur internet dans les heures qui suivraient. Ils montèrent immédiatement dans une suite. Luke s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Il inspira profondément puis entra, Michael sur ses talons. Ils prirent place dans deux fauteuils confortables. Ralf leur sourit après leur avoir serré la main.

 

«  **En quoi puis-je t'aider, Luke ?**  », demanda l'homme en face d'eux. Luke aimait bien Ralf, mais ils n'étaient pas amis et leur relation était basée sur une transaction avec beaucoup d'argent à la clé. Ça changeait la donne quand à une amitié grandissante.

 

«  **Je vais devoir me retirer de la campagne pour Diesel.**  », annonça Luke et le silence qui emplit la pièce fut plus lourd que jamais auparavant. Ralf ne disait rien, il respirait à peine.

 

«  **La raison étant... ?**  », glissa finalement Ralf quand il sembla avoir repris ses esprits. Luke déglutit. En parler avec ses amis était différent de cette annonce qu'il allait faire.

 

«  **Je vais faire mon coming-out ce soir. Je voulais vous prévenir avant que mon nom ne soit déclaré comme une insulte par les médias. Vous laisser une échappatoire. Le temps de rompre le contrat sans qu'on vous accuse d'homophobie.**  », annonça Luke, sa voix à peine tremblante. Sa main était crispée sur son jean, son pied battait le sol au rythme des battements de son c?ur. Ralf prit note de ce qui venait d'être dit. Il tapota sur son téléphone puis releva le visage vers eux. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

 

«  **Luke. Nous nous connaissons bien maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?**  », demanda-t-il pourtant il continua sans attendre de réponse. «  **Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit suite à ton audition.**  », Luke fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'en souvenait que vaguement. Ralf sortit un dossier de sous sa pile de papiers et Luke put lire ' Clause de moralité' sur le haut du dossier. Une sueur froide descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Michael poussa sa cheville contre celle de Luke. Simplement pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul et que la perte de cette campagne ne serait pas la fin de sa carrière.

 

«  **Nous t'avons contacté parce que tu étais différent des stars Hollywodiennes avec lesquelles nous avions l'habitude de travailler. Nous recherchions quelqu'un de différent, auquel nos clients pourraient s'apparenter. Les choses sont différentes maintenant.**  », déclara Ralf. Luke aurait voulu pleurer. Pas parce qu'il venait de perdre cette campagne mais parce que ce n'était que le début de refus dus à sa sexualité. Il allait être un paria, un rebut de la société. Ralf était le premier d'une longue liste et Luke sentit son coeur se serrer.

 

«  **Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de refuser un marché plus étendu. Tu es un jeune homme beau et attirant. Intelligent. Tu es normal. Tu es gay. Ce qui fait de toi le meilleur porte parole pour notre marque qui essaie tant bien que mal de lutter contre les préjugés. Si tu le veux, tu restes notre égérie.**  », dit Ralf.

 

Luke se leva, près à partir, quand les mots de Ralf firent sens dans son esprit.

 

«  **Vous me gardez ?**  », demanda-t-il, perdu et éberlué.

 

«  **Bien entendu. Je trouve assez insultant que tu ais pensé qu'on allait revenir sur notre contrat uniquement parce que tu allais faire ton coming-out.**  », râla Ralf.

 

«  **Mais la clause de moralité....**  », commença Luke quand Ralf le coupa d'un geste sec de la main.

 

«  **C'est une formalité. Nous sommes obligés de te la faire signer. Ça ne veut pas dire que nous allons nous débarrasser de toi dès que ton nom sera dans les journaux.**  », dit Ralf en souriant. Luke attrapa la main de Michael. C'était la première étape. Le plus dur restait encore à faire. La conférence de presse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


	14. Chapter 13.

Michael était encore à côté de lui, sa main dans la sienne dans l'ascenseur dans lequel ils étaient montés pour rejoindre la salle dans laquelle se tiendrait la conférence de presse. Luke savait que tout allait se jouer maintenant, que toute sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. La vie telle qu'il la connaissait en tout cas. Il ne savait pas s'il était plus inquiet de la réaction des médias ou alors de celle des fans. Il ne doutait pas de sa famille et des rares amis qu'il avait. Tracey l'avait rappelé simplement pour lui jurer qu'elle partirait en croisade contre toute personne faisant un commentaire négatif sur son coming-out. Zoé avait rit puis avait raccroché sans rien ajouter. Luke ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle avait dû faire pour calmer sa femme.

 

Un téléphone sonna. Luke ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier si c'était le sien ou non. Il repassait en boucle son discours.

 

«  **Oui ?**  », demanda Michael, son téléphone à l'oreille. «  **Oui, Monsieur. Bien entendu.**  ».

 

Luke se tourna quand Michael tira son épaule. Michael tendit son téléphone à son ami.

 

«  **Monsieur Hamada veut te parler.**  »

 

Luke cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Est-ce qu'il respirait encore ?! Monsieur Hamada allait forcément lui dire qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ensemble. Il n'y aurait plus d'appels pour discuter de l'évolution du scénario que Monsieur Hamada écrivait toujours. Le personnage principal était devenu la copie conforme de Luke.

 

«  **Monsieur ?**  », croassa-t-il. Michael glissa sa main dans le bas du dos de Luke, l'attirant contre son torse. Cet ascenseur était le plus lent du monde.

 

«  **Luke, j'ai discuté avec Diane à propos de cette conférence de presse. Il faut que nous discutions.**  », Luke déglutit autant qu'il le put sans s'étouffer sur le peu de salive qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il ferma les yeux.

 

«  **Oui, Monsieur.**  ».

 

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Michael le guida dans le couloir. Ils avaient encore quelques minutes avant le début de la conférence. Luke avait encore quelques instants de répit avant de jouer toute sa vie. Avant de mettre carte sur table et regarder ce que les journalistes seraient capables d'en faire. Ils allaient la déchiqueter avec leurs crocs acérés. La réduire en charpies et sa seule responsabilité serait de réussir à ramasser les morceaux.

 

«  **Pour ce film, je vais vraiment avoir besoin de ta réponse.**  », annonça Monsieur Hamada. Luke prit quelques minutes avant de répondre.

 

«  **Vous voulez toujours que je joue dans votre film ?**  », demanda Luke totalement incrédule. Maintenant il n'y avait plus vraiment d'obstacles à jouer un jeune homosexuel vu que dans quelques minutes il serait lui aussi un homosexuel assumé.

 

«  **Quel genre de question est-ce ?!** », s'écria Monsieur Hamada. Luke n'eut pas le temps de répondre. «  **Tu crois sincèrement que j'appelle tous mes acteurs au moins une fois par semaine simplement pour le plaisir de leur parler. Ce projet est né grâce à toi. J'ai besoin de toi pour le mener à bien. J'aurais pu prendre un autre acteur pour te remplacer. J'aurais pu baisser les bras mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que dans ma vision tu es ce jeune homme perdu. J'ai besoin que tu sois à mes côtés pour ce film, Luke. Michael avait tort. Tu es fait pour ce rôle et je comprends que tu ais hésité au départ. Mais maintenant, avec ton aide, nous pouvons faire de ce film un testament de ton histoire. Il me manquait la raison pour laquelle il refusait de faire son coming-out et tu viens de me la donner, Luke. Est-ce que tu me laisserais conter ton histoire ?!**  », demanda Monsieur Hamada. Du coin de l'oeil Luke vit Diane s'approcher de lui, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était bientôt l'heure.

 

Il avait une chance que peu avaient de raconter son point de vue, d'expliquer ses peurs et ses doutes. Il savait que Monsieur Hamada serait à la hauteur de la tâche.

 

« **D'accord.**  », souffla finalement Luke.

 

«  **Merci, Luke. Bon courage pour ta conférence. N'oublie pas qui tu es et ce que tu vaux. Peu importe leurs paroles et leurs écrits ; tu es un très bon acteur et ton prochain projet le leur prouvera.**  », conclut Monsieur Hamada, ne laissant même pas le temps à Luke de le remercier ou bien même de répondre. Il ne restait plus que le bip de la sonnerie et le coeur de Luke qui battait la chamade. Diane le guida par le coude jusqu'à l'estrade sur laquelle se trouvait une table et un micro. Et trois chaises. Luke remercia le ciel de ne pas devoir s'y asseoir seul. Il aurait probablement pris ses jambes à son cou. Sauf que maintenant il avait quelque chose à dire, une histoire à narrer. Et il avait des personnes bienveillantes pour l'y aider. Diane s'assit à sa droite et Michael prit place à sa gauche. Devant lui Luke pouvait voir une douzaine de paires d'yeux le dévisager, étudier chacun de ses mouvements. Il se racla la gorge.

 

«  **Monsieur Hemmings va premièrement faire sa déclaration puis je vous autoriserais à poser des questions si besoin s'en faisait ressentir.**  », expliqua Diane d'une voix posée et ferme. Luke se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il lui offre quelque chose. Un voyage peut-être.

 

«  **Bonsoir.**  », dit Luke. Il s'attendit durant quelques secondes à ce qu'on lui réponde la même chose, comme s'il avait été aux Alcooliques Anonymes. Personne ne pipa mot. Les micros et dictaphones tendus dans sa direction pour ne manquer aucune miette de sa déclaration. Ils étaient assoiffés de scandale et Luke se fit la réflexion qu'ils allaient être servis.

 

«  **Je ne suis pas ici pour répondre aux accusation de Mademoiselle Montez concernant sa grossesse. Je ne suis pas non plus ici pour vous expliquer en quoi mon travail me tient à c?ur et pourquoi je ne prendrais jamais le risque de mettre en danger la carrière d'une collègue en l'abandonnant dans une situation difficile. Je suis ici pour vous dire la vérité. Je suis gay. Je l'ai toujours été. J'ai longtemps cru que pour ma carrière je devais le taire mais j'en ai fini avec ça. Je suis Luke Hemmings et je suis gay.**  », annonça-t-il. Sa voix ne se casse pas une seule fois, ses yeux ne se fermèrent pas et aucune larme ne roula le long de son visage. Ses mains étaient posées à plat de chaque côté du micro et, bien qu'elles soient moites, elles ne tremblaient pas. Ses pieds étaient ancrés dans le sol sans aucun tressautement. Luke était en train de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus aucune peur à annoncer sa sexualité au monde entier parce qu'il n'avait plus honte d'aimer les hommes. De peut-être aimer Michael.

 

Luke recula son visage du micro, son regard franc et honnête voyageant d'un journaliste à l'autre. Certains prenaient des notes assidûment, d'autres tenaient simplement leurs micros mais la plupart avaient la main levée pour le droit à poser une question. Luke croisa le regard d'une petite femme aux cheveux noirs. Elle le regardait sans sourciller, droite et sérieuse. Il y avait quelque chose en elle, un feu qui manquait aux autres journalistes. Avant même que Diane ne prenne la parole, Luke se pencha en avant et tendit son doigt vers la journaliste.

 

«  **Vous.**  », dit-il. Elle ne sourit pas. Elle hocha simplement la tête sans jamais baisser le regard.

 

«  **Maintenant que votre dernier film est terminé, est-ce que vous avez un nouveau projet en cours ? Pouvons-nous nous attendre à vous revoir bientôt sur le grand écran ?**  », demanda-t-elle. Des murmures et des grognements s'élevèrent dans le reste de la salle. Ce n'était pas le genre de questions qui faisait vendre les journaux. Luke sourit légèrement.

 

«  **A vrai dire j'ai beaucoup de projets en cours. Une campagne avec la marque Diesel sera dévoilée la semaine prochaine. Pour ce qui est du grand écran, non vous ne m'y verrez pas prochainement. Non pas parce que je ne veux plus jouer, bien au contraire, mais parce que je suis en train d'écrire l'histoire de ma vie pour l'adapter au cinéma. Rôle que je tiendrais moi-même.**  », expliqua-t-il avec lenteur. Il aimait parler de tout ça. Il était heureux. Il décala son pied pour pouvoir toucher celui de Michael du bout des orteils. Il ne se tourna pas vers lui mais Luke put voir le sourire de Michael du coin de l'oeil.

 

Diane désigna un autre reporter qui s'empressa de prendre la parole.

 

«  **Est-ce que vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ? Est-ce que ce coming-out a quelque chose à voir avec l'annonce de Mademoiselle Montez ?**  », demanda-t-il rapidement, les mots quittant sa bouche en un flot démesuré. Il avait soif de gros titres et la question précédente ne valait rien.

 

«  **Oui et non. Oui, parce que je me suis senti dans l'obligation de vous dire la vérité. Et non, parce que cette histoire ne concerne personne d'autre que Mademoiselle Montez. Je n'ai rien à dire sur cette affaire. Et pour répondre à votre première question : exactement comme quand vous croyiez que j'étais hétérosexuel, ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas. Vous pouvez faire toutes les suppositions qui vous chantent. Si je devais un jour m'afficher avec un homme, ce sera à nos conditions et quand nous l'aurons décidé.**  », répondit calmement Luke. Son ventre bouillonnant mais il n'avait plus envie de vomir. C'était différent. Il sentait des papillons prendre leur envol dans le creux de ses entrailles tandis qu'une euphorie sans précédent prenait le dessus sur ses émotions. Il se rendit compte qu'il souriait.

 

«  **Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait votre coming-out plus tôt ?**  »

 

«  **Je n'ai jamais prétendu être ce que je ne suis pas. Personne ne m'a posé la question et les médias ont supposé de mon hétérosexualité. Je n'ai pas démenti parce que je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait de la place pour un acteur gay dans ce milieu.**  »

 

«  **Avez-vous déjà eu des rapports sexuels avec une femme en général, avec Mademoiselle Montez en particulier ?**  »

 

Diane se pencha pour refuser de répondre à la question mais Luke l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Il avait commencé à dire la vérité, il irait jusqu'au bout.

 

«  **J'ai découvert mon homosexualité étant enfant. C'était pour moi une évidence. Mes parents ne m'ont jamais dit que ce n'était qu'une phase, que j'aimerais les filles plus tard et je leur en suis reconnaissant. En grandissant je n'ai jamais remis en question mon attirance pour la gente masculine et je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de sortir avec une femme pour le confirmer. J'ai toujours été gay. Donc, pour répondre, non je n'ai jamais eu de relation avec une femme.**  », Luke laissa de côté la deuxième partie de la question. Maria n'aurait qu'à y répondre elle-même.

 

Michael ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien, pourtant au fond de ses yeux une étincelle de fierté était allumée à chaque nouvelle réponse de Luke. Diane annonça la fin de la conférence de presse. Tous les journalistes rangèrent leur matériel sauf la journaliste à qui Luke avait donné la parole en premier. Elle restait assise, son regard dans celui de Luke. Il put lire son nom sur son badge : Claire.

 

«  **Claire ?**  », lui demanda-t-il, si jamais elle avait quelque chose à dire. Elle cligna des yeux, pinça les lèvres puis se leva.

 

«  **Je voudrais simplement vous remercier de votre courage. Mon fils m'a annoncé son homosexualité il y a quelques semaines. Je suis heureuse de savoir que maintenant il aura quelqu'un à admirer qui lui apprendra le courage et la bravoure. La gentillesse et la noblesse. Merci beaucoup et je vous souhaite de tout mon coeur de trouver le bonheur.**  », annonça-t-elle. Elle rangea son carnet et son dictaphone puis quitta la pièce. Luke n'eut même pas le temps de se lever pour la remercier ou la serrer dans ses bras. Il quitta l'estrade avec des ailes dans le dos. Il était Luke Hemmings, il était le premier acteur ouvertement gay d'Hollywood et il allait donner à tous ces adolescents qui en avaient besoin le courage de s'assumer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


	15. Chapter 14.

Luke était en chemin pour retrouver sa voiture dans le sous-sol souterrain de l'hôtel dans lequel il venait de rencontrer Ralf encore une fois pour un dernier avis avant la mise en ligne de la campagne de pub Diesel. Luke venait de voir le spot publicitaire et, sans aucune fausse modestie, il était prêt à acheter les parfums, les vêtements. À peu près toute la gamme. Ralf avait fait un travail monstre et peu de retouches avaient été apportées aux photos. Luke se reconnaissait vraiment. En sueur, les mains dans le cambouis, les cheveux en désordre et le front brillant de l'effort d'avoir réparé le moteur de sa voiture. Endormi sur le canapé, les chevilles croisées et une main sur son torse tandis que la télévision diffusait la fin d'un match de football américain. Sortant de sa voiture, son jean, un tee-shirt blanc et une veste banale sur le dos tandis qu'il va acheter le pain à la boulangerie. Ils avaient mis en avant le fait que les jeans Diesel n'étaient pas destinés qu'aux mannequins mais que chaque homme pouvait les porter peu importe l'activité pratiquée. Pour le parfum, Luke était assis sur la plage, le soleil couchant devant lui, la peau couverte de sel et de sable. En arrière plan on apercevait les palmiers et les parasols. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Pas de femme, pas d'artifice. Le parfum s'appelait 'At Peace' et les photos rendaient exactement ce sentiment de soulagement et d'apaisement que Luke ressentait sur les plages australiennes quand il était encore adolescent.

 

Dans ses mains il avait un dossier contenant un double de ses photos. Il avait hâte de les montrer à Michael. Il s'arrêta quand il vit Maria appuyée à sa voiture. Il crispa sa main sur son jean pour tenter de calmer sa nervosité et son énervement.

 

«  **Bonjour.**  », dit-elle de sa voix suave et séductrice. Luke se demanda si cette tactique fonctionnait réellement en dehors des films. Il hocha la tête. Maria était appuyée contre la porte arrière du côté du conducteur. Luke aurait aimé entrer dans sa voiture sans avoir à lui adresser la parole mais il semblait qu'il serait obligé d'affronter Maria.

 

«  **Bonsoir.** », marmonna-t-il en retour. Il resta quelques pas en arrière. Il ne manquait plus que Maria ait payé un paparazzi pour qu'ils fassent tous les deux les gros titres avec quelque chose comme : «  _Maria retrouve secrètement le papa de son enfant à naître. Luke Hemmings est-il vraiment gay ?!_  ». Luke renifla dédaigneusement à l'idée.

 

«  **Je savais que tu avais rendez-vous avec Monsieur Delato aujourd'hui.**  », continua-t-elle de miauler en cambrant les reins. Luke la regardait comme on regarde un documentaire sur la pêche : avec une curiosité certaine tout en sachant que jamais nous n'irions appliquer ça. Luke la regardait se trémousser, se cambrer, miauler et susurrer, se demandant à quel jeu elle jouait.

 

«  **Bien vu, Sherlock !**  », grogna Luke. Maria se releva, se déroulant comme un serpent. Ses crocs étaient toujours visibles même sous son maquillage. Luke sentit le danger avant même qu'elle n'ouvre de nouveau la bouche. Il avait avoué sa sexualité la semaine précédente au monde entier, ce n'était pas une petite actrice manipulatrice qui allait l'effrayer.

 

«  **Tu sais...**  », ses sourcils se froncèrent et les larmes apparurent dans le coin internes de ses yeux maquillés à la perfection. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son ventre. «  **Je ne voulais pas t'impliquer. Il...**  », elle s'arrêta, prit une profonde inspiration. «  **Il avait promis qu'il serait là. Qu'il me soutiendrait. Maintenant je me retrouve seule. J'avais simplement besoin d'une épaule solide sur laquelle m'appuyer.**  », déclara-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix. Luke ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il devait bien admettre qu'elle était douée.

 

«  **Maria...**  », elle leva les yeux vers lui avec un immense espoir. «  **Contrairement à toi, je connais tes films. Ce n'est pas en me rejouant la scène de ton pire navet que tu vas m'avoir. Que tu sois enceinte ou non ne me regarde pas. Que le père s'occupe de toi ou non ne m'intéresse pas non plus. Mon nom n'est pas disponible pour ton petit coup de pub. Tu vas me traîner dans la boue en disant que je t'ai abandonnée, puis tu vas mettre en scène fausse couche et je serais le pire des connards pour ne pas être auprès de toi dans ces moments difficiles. Tu feras la une de tous les magazines et je serais montré du doigt. Ça ne prend pas, Maria. Tu te débrouilles avec ton histoire. Moi je n'ai plus rien à prouver. À personne et encore moins à toi. J'ai ma campagne qui sort demain et je dois rejoindre mon réalisateur pour qu'on travaille sur notre scénario pour mon prochain film. Film dont je serais l'acteur principal, le co-scénariste et le co-producteur. Donc tu vois, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire. Et puis, tu as oublié une chose, l'intérêt d'être gay est que plus personne ne me pose la question sur ma soi-disant paternité. Bonne continuation.**  », lâcha-t-il en montant dans sa voiture. Maria ne bougeait pas. Elle le regarda démarrer puis tapa du pied avec colère. Elle essuya rapidement les larmes au bord de ses yeux puis Luke la vit faire demi-tour pour rejoindre l'homme qu'il suspectait être son publiciste. Il haussa les épaules et s'éloigna pour de bon.

 

Il se gara à l'arrière de l'immeuble. Il attrapa son dossier comportant les photos puis monta les escaliers en courant. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, la ferma du pied puis s'appuya au panneau de bois en soupirant. Il était enfin à l'abris.

 

«  **Tu sais, je ne suis pas contre l'idée que tu vives chez moi mais ça va faire une semaine depuis la conférence de presse. Je pense que tu peux rentrer chez toi, maintenant.**  », annonça Michael, rieur, les bras croisés sur le torse, appuyé au chambranle de la porte menant au salon. Luke sourit. Il n'avait pas réussi à partir après la conférence de presse. Il avait eu besoin d'avoir Michael à ses côtés. Luke haussa les épaules.

 

«  **Tu ne m'as pas encore mis dehors.**  », dit-il. Michael rit. Luke ferma les yeux. C'était ce qu'il voulait pour encore un long moment : se sentir heureux, comblé et entendre le rire de Michael s'élever à ses oreilles. C'était suffisant. C'était bien assez.

 

«  **Monsieur Hamada demande à ce que tu passes tout à l'heure si tu as le temps. Il vient d'avoir une idée. Je ne promets rien mais il avait l'air vraiment impatient de t'en parler quand il a appelé.**  », annonça Michael. Luke ne bougea pas, il ferma les yeux. Tout tournait dans son esprit : Diesel, Ralf, Diane, Tracey et Zoé, Monsieur Hamada, Maria, Michael. Son nouveau film sur lequel il travaillait d'arrache-pieds. Merde, il était heureux. Maria n'avait pas pu entacher son bonheur, n'avait même pas pu faire d'accroc au merveilleux horizon vers lequel Luke était en train de s'avancer.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**  », demanda Michael, inquiet.

 

«  **Maria était dans le parking de l'hôtel quand je suis reparti.**  », dit simplement Luke. Michael connaissait suffisamment la réputation de Maria pour savoir que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle mais il ne posa aucune question. Luke inspira puis continua. «  **Elle m'a rejoué la scène de la femme éplorée et abandonnée. Trompée par l'homme qu'elle aime. Je n'ai pas marché dans son jeu. Mais, Michael, ça n'a pas d'importance.**  », expliqua Luke, les yeux toujours fermés, le dossier comportant ses photos serré contre son torse. Michael fronça les sourcils.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas d'importance ?**  »

 

«  **Tout. Rien. Je suis heureux.**  », avoua Luke. Il lâcha le dossier qui s'ouvrit, révélant la photo sur la plage. Michael y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil avant de relever le regard vers Luke qui avait maintenant les yeux ouverts.

 

«  **Tu es heureux ?**  », demanda Michael, abasourdi mais souriant en faisant un pas vers Luke.

 

«  **Oui.**  »

 

Ils restèrent à se regarder de longues minutes. Luke tendit les bras, ses mains se glissant dans la nuque de Michael, l'attirant enfin vers lui. Leurs torses se touchèrent et leurs pieds s'alignèrent instinctivement. Michael sourit timidement. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de leur relation suite à la conférence de presse. Luke était resté dans l'appartement de Michael par peur des paparazzis – en tout cas c'est ce qu'il avait dit – mais ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot sur l'avenir de leur relation s'il y en avait un. Luke déposa sa bouche sur celle de Michael qui l'accueillit avec un gémissement étouffé. L'air autour d'eux était lourd et chaud. Il y avait plus que de la tension sexuelle entre eux.

 

«  **Je suis heureux.**  », murmura encore une fois Luke. Les mains de Michael étaient partout sur lui, lui ôtant ses vêtements aussi rapidement que possible dans sa hâte fiévreuse. Luke était un peu moins fébrile, ses doigts retirant le tee-shirt de Michael beaucoup plus rapidement pour ensuite détacher son jean. Ils étaient toujours dans l'entrée, appuyés à la porte d'entrée mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Une fois nus, Michael attrapa la cuisse de Luke pour la poser sur sa hanche. Leurs bouches se séparèrent le temps de reprendre leur respiration.

 

«  **Fais-moi l'amour.**  », murmura Luke. Ce n'était pas une supplication, ce n'était pas viscéral comme la dernière fois. Cette fois c'était une envie douce et raisonnée. Il n'était plus dévoré par la panique et la honte. Cette fois il avait envie de Michael parce qu'il savait qu'ils avaient une chance ensemble. Il avait envie de Michael parce qu'il était amoureux de lui et que ce n'était plus une mauvaise chose. C'était un bonheur. Aimer un homme n'était plus un fardeau, plus une contrainte. Aimer Michael avait été libérateur pour Luke. Luke avait grandit, avait mûri en apprenant à accepter qui il est face au monde. Tout était différent maintenant parce qu'il était heureux et amoureux de Michael et qu'il ne se sentait plus sale.

 

«  **Ici ?**  », souffla Michael, sa bouche embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre dans le cou de Luke. Ici. Maintenant. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus de raison de se retenir ni même de se mentir.

 

«  **Ici.**  », murmura Luke, sa langue parcourant la lèvre inférieure de Michael sans aucune pudeur. « Je t'aime. », avoua-t-il.

 

Ils firent l'amour debout contre la porte d'entrée, la tête de Luke cognant régulièrement contre le panneau de bois mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Puis ils firent l'amour sur le tapis du salon pouf finir dans le lit de Michael.

 

«  **Je t'aime.**  », confia Michael, les yeux à demi-fermés quand ils eurent fini. Luke sourit tendrement.

 

«  **Je sais.**  »

 

Parce que maintenant il pouvait reconnaître qu'il méritait d'être aimé. Il avait craint durant des années de perdre sa carrière et sa crédibilité sauf qu'il avait simplement perdu qui il était. Il venait de se retrouver. Il était Luke Hemmings, acteur gay à succès, amoureux de Michael Clifford. C'était suffisant. C'était lui.

 

«  **Je t'aime aussi.**  », souffla-t-il juste avant de s'endormir. Les photos de la campagne Diesel oubliée sur le sol, la grossesse de Maria effacée de son esprit. Les critiques et les insultes des médias inexistantes. Au final il n'avait eu peur que d'une seule chose : se perdre encore plus en offrant la dernière miette réelle de sa personne : son homosexualité. Et, au final, c'était ce qui l'avait sauvé.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


	16. Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne soyez pas avares en commentaires, vos avis m'importent beaucoup :D

«  **Luke, il va falloir y aller.**  », annonça Diane en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement sans même prendre la peine de frapper au préalable.

 

Luke lève la tête de ses notes et sourit à son assistante. Liz sort de la cuisine, un verre de vin rouge à la main.

 

«  **Liz, tu nous accompagnes ?**  », demande poliment Diane avant de reposer son regard sur son téléphone qui ne cesse de vibrer depuis des heures. Liz secoua la tête.

 

«  **Non, je vais rester ici.**  », refusa-t-elle gentiment. Elle s'avança pour déposer un baiser sur le haut du crane de son fils. Luke lui adressa un sourire timide et vacillant. Il attrapa son téléphone, le dossier posé sur la table puis ses lunettes de soleil.

 

«  **A tout à l'heure, M'man.**  », dit-il avant de passer la porte. Il monta en voiture avec Diane. Aucun des deux ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Diane parce qu'elle répondait sans cesse au téléphone, Luke parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

 

«  **C'est un grand jour pour toi. L'interview est en direct et diffusée sur les plus grandes chaînes télévisées et retransmise en ligne également.**  », expliqua Diane et Luke aurait préféré ne pas le savoir.

 

«  **Okay.**  », répondit-il, les yeux dans le vague. Il était prêt, il voulait faire cette interview mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une légère peur s'installer dans le creux de son estomac.

 

«  **Claire t'attendra dans le hall puis t'aidera à t'installer. Je peux t'accompagner aussi, si tu le veux.** », ajouta Diane, sa main posée sur celle de Luke. Il se tourna vers elle. Il serra sa main dans la sienne avec bienveillance et tendresse.

 

«  **Je suis un grand garçon, Diane. Va donc prendre ton avion, je vais m'en sortir.**  »

 

La voiture s'arrêta, ils restèrent à l'arrière encore quelques minutes.

 

«  **Je sais que tu es un grand garçon. Tu es un grand homme, Luke. Mais si tu as besoin de moi, je peux retarder mon vol, ce n'est pas un problème.**  », souffla Diane en s'approchant de Luke pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il noua ses bras autour de la frêle silhouette de son amie.

 

«  **Tu mérites ces vacances, Diane. Vas-y. Je te promets de t'appeler si quelque chose ne va pas. Mais, je t'en prie, éteins ton téléphone professionnel pour les deux prochaines semaines. Maman et moi géreront.**  », murmura Luke puis il embrassa les cheveux à sa portée. «  **A bientôt.**  », dit-il, descendit de voiture et referma la porte avec un signe de la main. La voiture s'éloigna. Luke retrouva Claire, la journaliste, dans le hall de l'hôtel. Elle le salua puis le conduisit dans la chambre dans laquelle l'interview serait enregistrée. Luke avait refusé d'être maquillé et coiffé au grand damne de Tracey qui avait gémit qu'il voulait simplement saboter sa carrière et sa réputation. Roger n'avait rien dit, mais Luke avait vu sa confusion au fond de ses yeux.

 

«  **Nous allons commencer.**  », annonça Claire plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard. Luke hocha la tête. Il déglutit, se racla la gorge et sourit. Il était prêt.

 

Claire fit un signe de la main et les deux caméras présentes dans la pièce furent allumées. Luke sentit une boule d'angoisse se placer dans sa gorge.

 

«  **Bonjour, Luke.**  », commença Claire, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Luke l'avait choisie elle précisément après le commentaire qu'elle avait fait durant la conférence de presse concernant son coming-out. Elle avait été juste et sincère avec lui. Il voulait lui rendre la pareille. Elle avait l'exclusivité de son interview. Il avait refusé de faire une tournée de presse. Ce serait cette interview, et c'était tout.

 

«  **Bonjour, Claire.**  », répondit-il. L'angoisse commença à se retirer de son corps, il savait qui il était, ce qu'il venait faire là et savait aussi ce qu'il avait à offrir.

 

«  **Beaucoup de temps s'est écoulé depuis ta dernière présence médiatique. Un an et demi. Ta campagne pour Diesel a été un tel succès que tu as ressigné avec eux pour de nouvelles campagnes et tu as été présent pour plusieurs ?uvres de charité mais tu as été absent des médias et du grand écran durant un an et demi. Que s'est-il passé ?**  », demanda Claire, ses yeux toujours plongés au fond de ceux de Luke. Il aimait sa façon de mener l'interview. Elle ne mettait pas en avant son homosexualité et ne remettait pas non plus en question son absence médiatique. Elle se renseignait simplement.

 

« **Ouh là, beaucoup de choses. J'ai pris un peu de temps pour moi. Je suis rentré en Australie pour passer du temps avec ma famille et mes amis. J'ai travaillé sur un scénario puis tourné un film comme je l'avais annoncé durant ma conférence de presse.**  », répondit Luke, un grand sourire aux lèvres et des étoiles au fond des yeux. Ses épaules étaient relaxées et ses mains sèches et stables. Il maitrisait tout.

 

«  **Ce film sort bientôt, n'est-ce pas ?**  »

 

«  **L'avant-première est demain soir mais il ne sera en salle que dans deux semaines.**  »

 

«  **Très bien, est-ce que tu peux nous en parler un peu plus ?**  »

 

Bien entendu qu'il le pouvait, il en mourrait d'envie.

 

«  **Ce film me tient vraiment à coeur. J'ai travaillé avec Monsieur Hamada sur le scénario qui raconte ma vie dans les grands traits, et ma relation à mon homosexualité dans le détail. Nous avons travaillé ardemment pour bien expliquer tout ce que j'ai ressenti et vécu. J'avais besoin que des personnes puissent se reconnaître dans mes doutes et mes douleurs. Ce film retrace mon parcours, de mon départ d'Australie jusqu'à mon coming-out.**  »

 

«  **Un message d'espoir et d'acceptation pour beaucoup. Est-ce que le tournage a été difficile ? Il y a-t-il eu certains challenges ?**  »

 

«  **Un message d'encouragement, je l'espère, oui. Monsieur Hamada a eu l'idée bien avant que je fasse mon coming-out puis nous avons peaufiné, travaillé, ajouté des choses. Il a tenu à m'écouter parler durant des heures pour me comprendre, pour tourner un film à la hauteur de mon histoire. Ça lui tenait autant à coeur qu'à moi. Pour les challenges, tourner avec un homme pour la première fois a été quelque chose de surprenant. Autant j'étais mal à l'aise avec une femme devant la caméra, autant je n'étais pas prêt à toucher ni embrasser un homme devant la caméra. Dès que je m'approchais de mon partenaire j'entendais déjà les remarques, les insultes et les huées. Il m'a fallu quelques semaines avant que mes scènes soient bonnes.**  »

 

«  **Tu as eu un grand soutien suite à ton coming-out, est-ce que ça ne t'a pas aidé un peu à gérer ce stress face aux critiques ?** »

 

«  **C'est facile de soutenir un homme qu'on n'a jamais vu avec un autre homme. Il est plus difficile pour certains de soutenir un homme qu'ils ont vu embrassé un autre homme. Je peux le comprendre, même si je ne l'accepte pas. C'est pour cette raison que nous n'avons jamais caché que le film traiterait d'homosexualité. Pas de surprises. Nous n'avons pas honte d'avoir traité ce sujet. Je n'ai pas honte d'être homosexuel.**  »

 

Claire sourit grandement, le regard baissé sur ses notes. Luke savait que ce discours la touchait de façon personnelle. Il avait trouvé le moyen de la contacter après la conférence de presse et ils étaient devenus assez proches sans pour autant être amis. Luke avait rencontré Davis, le fils de Claire. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, beaucoup discuté. Il avait été touché du rôle qu'il avait joué dans l'affirmation de Davis à ne pas cacher son homosexualité.

 

«  **Monsieur Hamada a annoncé un nouveau film en préparation, est-ce qu'on peut encore espéré te voir travailler avec lui ?**  »

 

Luke laissa un sourire en coin se décider sur ses lèvres.

 

«  **Non. Pas pour ce film en tout cas. Je travaille sur un autre projet que je ne peux pas encore dévoiler. Et je pense prendre un peu de temps pour moi.**  »

 

«  **Après un an et demi de retrait tu penses rester à l'écart encore quelques temps ?"**

 

« **J'ai besoin de souffler. Tellement de choses ont changé.**  »

 

Claire attrapa la balle au rebond, comme Luke l'avait espéré.

 

«  **Mis à part le film 'Who I really am.', qu'est-ce qui a changé dans ta vie ?**  »

 

Luke laissa une pause théâtrale avant de reprendre la parole.

 

«  **Beaucoup de choses. J'ai déménagé il y a quelques semaines. Je travaille étroitement avec Diesel pour une nouvelle collection. Je me suis marié.**  »

 

«  **Félicitations.**  »

 

«  **Merci. C'est en partie pour cette raison que mon mari et moi planifions sur peu de présence médiatique pour les mois à venir. Nous travaillerons toujours. Je ne serais simplement pas sur le devant de la scène. C'est un choix de vie qui me convient.**  »

 

«  **Je suis désolée de poser la question, mais le sujet m'intéresse beaucoup. Est-ce que vous voulez des enfants ?**  »

 

Claire fit une légère grimace, craignant que Luke refuse de répondre ou de le mettre mal à l'aise.

 

«  **Nous en parlons. Nous ne savons pas encore quand nous en aurons, ni si nous adopterons ou aurons recours à une mère porteuse, mais oui, nous voulons des enfants. Mon mari vient d'acheter un chien pour le moment je crois que c'est suffisant.**  », répondit Luke en riant.

 

L'interview prit rapidement fin. Luke remercia Claire de tout son c?ur avant de retourner chez lui, là où Michael l'attendait, un chiot beige endormi sur les genoux.

 

Il y avait beaucoup de paparazzi, de journalistes et de photographes quand Luke et Michael posèrent le pied sur le tapis rouge de l'avant première de 'Who I really am'. Ils se tinrent par la main pour les photos, Michael se tint aux côtés de Luke pour les interview et s'assis à côté de lui durant la projection du film. Luke se tint sur la scène, les larmes aux yeux aux côtés de Monsieur Hamada quand la salle leur offrit une standing ovation à la fin de la projection. 'Who I really ' fut le plus grand succès de cette année-là et Luke fut bientôt l'acteur le plus demandé d'Hollywood. Dans sa maison, son mari près de lui, leur chien et leurs deux enfants, c'est ainsi que Luke trouva sa liberté et son bonheur en acceptant ce qu'il ne pouvait pas combattre. Il était homosexuel et, même si les critiques étaient toujours présents et sévères, il était heureux, soulagé. Il n'était pas sale, ni honteux. Il n'avait rien à cacher. Il avait eu le courage d'assumer qui il était et ce qu'il avait gagné avait été la meilleure des récompenses.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


End file.
